A Cat's Instinct
by Wolfborg007
Summary: When a young teen decides to avenge his father's death he finds himself going on an entire adventure of his own. Will he be able to accomplish his goal, or will he find out the truth about his father? Rated Teen for Violence and language.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, unless further noted in this disclaimer.

A Cat's Instinct

Introduction

He didn't know where they came from. He felt so lost, and so abandoned. When he realized that everything was silent, he cried out.

"Mother!" he called, his voice broken.

He received an answer, only from the silence of the room.

The young boy emerged from the cabinet, his black hair, ruffled, and his clothing wrinkled from head to toe. He squinted as the sunlight hit his eyes, and reflected off his glasses.

As his eyes adjusted, he sat down.

Everything was totally ransacked, and blood was spilt everywhere. Tears once again formed in his eyes, as he stared at the wreckage, of what used to be his house.

"I'm all alone.." he said, sitting back down again, " All…alone…"

He then heard a faint meow from the shadows, and it made him gasp.

"Kato, is that you?" the boy asked, feebly, looking at the yellow eyes peering at him.

A black cat came out into the light, and rubbed against the boy's leg.

He smiled, and petted his only companion.

"Oh Kato, I'm so glad that you're here." He said, smiling sadly, " Mother is gone,. I think the Navy took her…"

The boy then leaned against the wall, pulled his knees up against his chest, and fell asleep, the cat curled up in his lap and fell asleep also, it's purring, serving as a kind of lullaby to the frightened boy.


	2. A Sudden Leave

Disclaimer: I only own James, none of the other characters…

A Cat's Instinct

Chapter 1: A Sudden Leave

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers! Here's the next chapter, you've been waiting for!

"Captain Kuro," The First mate said, holding his hat in his hand.

A man with jet black hair looked up from his book, a slightly agitated look on his face.

"Django, I'm going to leave the ship." He said.

Django looked at him shocked.

"What do you mean! Right now, all of a sudden?" he stuttered, " It's your ship, you're the captain!"

Kuro sighed,

"Captain? You take the title… Being a pirate doesn't agree with me anymore." He answered, "I've had it with this life."

There was then a lot of commotion outside the Captain's quarters.

"What's going on now?" Kuro growled.

"We're being shot at!" the crew exclaimed, from outside.

"You see Django, his is my life…" he said irritably, "The infamous 'Captain Kuro' has outlived his usefulness…"

Django was shocked, but then he laughed.

"Captain, even if you wanted to quit, those navy sharks, would hunt you like a fox!" he said.

Kuro then smirked wolfishly,

"Then I'll die and the whole world must know it…" he said.

He then got up, and exited.

"Are we gonna shoot at them, like we always do?" one of the crewmembers asked.

"No, lower a boat." Kuro said, almost tiredly.

A young twelve year old boy, ran up to Kuro's side

"Captain, are you alright?" he asked, his eyes full of worry.

The Captain looked at the boy, and smiled.

"Yes James. I'm fine." He said, "You are going to make a fine captain one day."

The boy beamed, and looked at his captain.

"Thank-you, sir." He said, bowing his head slightly.

Kuro smiled, put his hand on the boy's shoulder, as the boy fixed his oversized glasses.

"James, go to sleep, it's very late." Kuro said, going on his way.

James nodded, and bounded past all the crew members.

Kuro found a small boat waiting for him. He got in, his cat claws at his side.

The crew lowered him down, as he drifted slowly to the enemy ship.

When he entered the ship, there was a moment of total, yet menacing silence.

Crew members started giving each other troubled glances,

"Do you think that the Cap'n got 'imself hung?" one said.

They then pulled their ship closer, and were utterly frightened by the shadow reflected by the Crescent moonlight.

Kuro pushed up his glasses with the palm of his hand, as he wiped off his claws with a dirty rag.

"They're all dead!" the crew whispered amongst themselves.

Kuro looked at them,

"Now then," he said, as if nothing happened, "Time to complete my plan."

There was then a groan from behind Kuro, and he spun around.

"You're still breathing…" he said, "Too bad you're jaw is broken."

The officer looked up, his face bloodied and bruised.

"I won't beg for my life…" he said weakly, "If you're gonna kill me, do it."

"Very good, you can claim the reward for Captain Kuro of the Thousand Plans." He said, almost purring.

He then turned to Django,

"Take this man and that man over there, and do what you have to, in order to fulfill the plan." He said.

Django, understanding exactly what the Captain wanted, took the two men, and hypnotized them. One believed that he was Captain Kuro, and the Navy Officer was believed to have captured Kuro.

When Django was finished, with that, he gave Django his final orders,

"Django, when those two and I get far away from the ship, take James off this ship. Tell him that I was killed, and bring him to the town, and leave him there. He will be fine." Kuro said, "Also, spread the word of my death to everyone."

Django nodded, and went to fetch James.

Kuro got off the ship, almost solemnly, but left, without looking back.

"It's all for the best…" he assured himself.

Meanwhile, Django knocked on the door of the young man's quarters.

"James, are you in there? 'He asked.

"Yes, come in." a voice answered from inside.

Django gulped before entering. It hurt him to separate James from the crew. He was a twelve-year old, who was fiercely loyal to the crew, especially the Captain. If James were to be separated, it would tear the boy apart.

Django entered the room. James was flipping through a book,

"Just as the Captain does…" he thought to himself.

"We have some bad news…" he then said, speaking up.

James shot up like a bullet, his eyes wide,

"What, is the ship being invaded?" he asked, unsheathing his claws.

Django shook his head,

"No, there was a traitor on board, and the Captain has been captured and executed." Django lied.

"We have to save him!" James exclaimed, bolting for the door.

"No, it's too late. The captain has ordered me to take you to off the ship for your safety." Django said.

James scowled,

"We have to save the Captain! You're the first-mate, we have to save him!"

Django shook his head, this boy saw stubborn, and wasn't going to go down easily.

"No, they exited the ship already. It was while you were sleeping. None of us saw it coming, they could be miles away by now." Django lied solemnly.

Tears formed in the boy's eyes.

"So, there's no hope for the Captain?" he asked.

Django once again shook his head,

"I'm sorry James. I know you were close to the Captain, and he thought of you as a son."

James tried to hold back, but he started to cry.

"I'm so sorry!" he sobbed, "I failed the crew, I failed you, and I failed my Captain!"

James clung to Django's long purple coat.

Django comforted the boy until his weeping ceased.

"Now, come on James, we must take you to the village." Django said, in a slight panic.

James nodded his head, grabbing his book, and led Django off the ship.

Django walked behind him to the edge of town, the entire trip, both were silent.

When they reached the welcoming sign to the town, Django looked down at James.

'This is where you're on your own, kid. I can't go with you." He said.

James looked at him, slightly frightened,

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked.

Django shrugged his shoulders,

"The Captain didn't tell me." He said, " But I wish you well, you're one cool cat."

James smirked,

" I hope you come back here soon."

Django smiled,

"Maybe one day, little Captain." He said, " Maybe one day."

James grinned, clutched his book, and walked into the town, in a very dignified manner.

Django started to walk back towards the ship, backwards as he always did.

He watched James head into the strange town, without looking back once.

"Captain Kuro was right, he will be a fine pirate one day." He said to himself.

A/N: So, what'd you think? Please Review, thanks so much. More chapters will be up soon!


	3. Adaption

Disclaimer: I only own James, Edan, Sekorie, and the girl, who we'll find more about, later on in the story.

A Cat's Instinct

Chapter 2: Adaptation

Captain Kuro checked his watch. He was tired of walking, and getting sick, but the only thing on his mind, was his young apprentice. He came to a large mansion on the edge of the town, fell to his knees and collapsed.

The guards of the mansion looked at Kuro, and became angry,

"Get outta here!" one of them yelled, "Go die somewhere else!"

However, the owner of the mansion looked at Kuro with pity.

"Let him in." the man said calmly.

"But sir, he's not worthy of your kindness…" the other said.

"Just let him in. Our doors are always open for those in need." The man answered, calmly.

The two guards helped Kuro off the ground, and into the mansion, where he was promised a bed, food, and a job, as a butler.

The man's young daughter, Kaya, sat next to him.

"Sir, are you okay?" she asked innocently.

"I'm fine." He answered weakly.

"Well, we're gonna be good friends, right?" she asked, smiling.

"Of course…" Kuro said.

"What's your name, sir?" Kaya asked.

"My name…" Kuro said, "Is Klahadore."

James, meanwhile, looked around, scanning the village.

Many people gave him strange looks as he passed by.

James sighed, and continued walking. He then reluctantly looked back, to see if Django was still in sight.

"He's not there." James thought solemnly, "He walks fast backwards…"

Looking forward, he collided, with a girl, about his age.

"I am so sorry." James said, brushing himself off, "I hope I didn't hurt you."

She burst out laughing.

"You're pathetic, aren't you? You're like the rest of those dogs, called men." The girl said, "There was only one worth it, and he went and got himself killed. I, of course, escaped."

She turned to James,

"What's your story?"

James spoke after a few moments,

"Well, I was part of a pirate crew, a small crew, of course….and our captain was killed. As last orders, and me being his apprentice, he ordered me to live on this island." He said.

"Wow, you're captain must've cared for you." She said, "Mine could've cared less for us. He always threatened to kill us, but he was a respectable villain, all the same. His name was Captain Kuro, leader of the Black Cat, or Kuro Neko Pirates. You may have heard of him."

She ran a hand through her hair, with a smooth grace.

James flinched at the sound of Kuro's name.

"Does she know I'm part of his crew?" he thought.

She turned away from him, for a moment.

"So, who was your father?" she asked randomly.

James thought for a few seconds, but unable to remember his father's false name, he faked it.

"His name is Keiji." James lied, "But he joined a crew and left a very long time ago."

"Oh, well, that sucks for you." She said, "Well, what's your name?" she asked.

James hesitated.

She looked at him, unconvinced, but shrugged off the doubt.

She turned to face him,

"Well, you probably want to know my name, right?" She asked, scowling at him.

"Well, sure, why not?" he asked.

"It's a secret." She said, giving him a smirk, "But you are cute."

James blushed slightly,

"Thanks, I guess…" he said.

She then walked away, waving her hand briefly.

James watched her, in slight confusion, but picked up his book, put it under his arm, and continued walking into the town. His feet started to ache. He sat down, his back leaning against a nearby, faded fence.

It was rough, but he was too tired to mind the splintery texture.

Right before he was going to close his eyes, a woman, around her late thirties, knelt down before him.

"Are you alright?" she asked, putting a ringed hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine" he said, casually, sitting up.

"Nonsense! Come, we'll get you something to eat, and somewhere to rest!" she said, pushing him along.

"I'm very thankful for your kindness…" James said, uneasily.

"It's no problem." She said, "What's your name little man?"

"James Neko." He replied, shyly.

She turned around and gave him a weird look.

"Alright James, "She said.

They turned and entered through a gate, which led to a small yard, which further led to a small white house.

"Here we are, James." She said, giving him a small smile.

James looked around, and cautiously walked behind her.

"It's alright." She said, assuring.

She took his hand, and walked him into the house.

"Edan, we're home!" she called, putting her bad down, and hanging up his coat.

A tall man emerged, from the depths of the house. His brown hair pulled into a ponytail that hung like a tail behind his back.

"Sekorie, who do we have here?" he asked, crouching down to meet James' eye level.

"Edan, this is James." She said, giving him a small tap forward.

Edan examined the boy, and gave him a smirk.

"Welcome James. I suppose you're going to stay with us." Edan said.

James only shrugged his shoulders, and clutched his book tighter.

"I guess so…" he said.

Edan rustled the boy's hair,

"What a fine lad!" he said laughing.

James couldn't help but break in a grin.

Sekorie came out, a medium-sized bowl in hand.

"Here James, some soup and rice for you." She said, placing it on the table.

James walked over to the table, and sat down. He ate neatly, but quickly.

"What's the matter? Are you some kind of wolf or something?" Edan asked, jokingly.

"Don't worry James. There's plenty, and I made dinner, so leave some room." Sekorie said.

James slowed down his eating. He felt so at home there.

Well, Edan and Sekorie raised James as they would a loyal son, teaching him academics, how to play the violin, and Edan even showed James how to use a sword while in and out of combat.

For two years, James lived and trained with the couple.

"What a brilliant boy." Sekorie said, "I've defiantly grown to love him."

Edan put an arm around his wife,

"Yes, maybe we should adopt him, as our own." Edan suggested.

Sekorie's eyes lit up.

"Oh Edan, that's a wonderful idea!" she exclaimed, hugging him, "But do you think he'll agree?"

Edan shrugged his shoulders,

"I can never be sure with that boy. He's full of surprises." Edan said.

James was in his room, now fifteen years old. Studying, as he usually did in his spare time. He was much taller, and could easily be mistaken for a small eighteen year old.

"James?" Sekorie called.

He looked up and smiled.

"Yes ma'am?" he asked, standing up, putting his bookmark in place.

"My James, you're almost as tall as I am." She said, smiling, "Anyway, I have good news."

James looked at her expectantly.

"Yes, well, what is it?" he asked, his excitement growing.

"Edan and I…we're going to adopt you as our son." She said, "If you want."

James felt his heart fall.

"Isn't that wonderful?" she asked, rejoice fully.

"I'm sorry…I can't." James said, solemnly.

"What's the matter James?" she asked, walking over to him.

"Well, I never told anyone this before…" he said, "Well, before I came here, I was part of a famous pirate crew. The Black Cat pirates under Captain Kuro Neko. Captain Kuro was said to have no family, no wife, no kids, but that's wrong. How do I know this? I am his son. The infamous Captain Kuro is my father. Please, don't tell anyone!"

Sekorie looked down at her feet, obviously hiding some kind of secret, as James continued.

"It is my dream to gain revenge on my father's capturer, and gain back his honor."

Sekorie's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I really am…"

"No James, I always knew. I'm your aunt, your mother's sister. I knew you, ever since you came to this island, as a boy. I couldn't believe it. Ever since my sister died life around here, has been so disorderly, and confused!" she sobbed, "When I took you in, it brought life back to our old house. I hoped to keep you here, with us, away from the dangerous path of your father, but the call of the sea is very strong, like the currents themselves. You have too much pirate blood in your veins, James. Oh, by the way, a man in a purple coat dropped something off for you. He told me to give it to you, when you decide to answer the sea's call."

She went to a closet, and pulled a dusty, faded, leather bag, and handed it to him.

James recognized it immediately.

After tearing open the broken zipper, he found an adult sized cat claws, and a note.

James looked at the claws, but then grabbed the note, and read it.

"My son,

I regret that I was unable to see you in your shining glory as a pirate. I want you to know how proud I am, and I wish you all the luck in the Seven Seas.

Your father, and Captain,

Kuro Neko"

Tears came to James' eyes as he finished the letter.

"This is why I must gain back my father's honor. He is a good man." He said.

Sekorie read the note.

"Everything changed when your mother died. I'm sure that's why he turned so dark and cold, losing the young light that he used to have burning within him." Sekorie said, stoically.

Changing the subject, and her train of thought, she spoke,

"When are you planning to leave?" she asked, "I must know, so I can prepare myself, and you."

James smiled sadly,

"I shall leave tomorrow. I feel that the time has come." He said.

She nodded,

"I will set up for you. I wish though, that you may reconsider your decision, and stay with us." She added.

"Of course I will." He said, "But I doubt that I will stay. This has been my goal, ever since his death."

James then reached into the bag, and studied the claws. He grinned, as he scrutinized the blades carefully.

"They are beautifully made, aren't they?" Edan said, from behind him.

James spun around.

"I'm sorry…" he said.

"It's alright. I heard the whole thing." Edan interrupted, "I understand. Sekorie told me about your relation to the pirates, and I think it's pretty cool."

James looked at Sekorie and smiled.

She returned it, even though tears continued to pour down her face.

"I have to pack tonight, if I 'm going to leave by day break tomorrow." He said.

"Don't bother, James. We'll do it for you." Sekorie said, "You just get some sleep, and gather your strength."

Sekorie glanced at Edan, as James nodded, and headed to his room, shutting the door behind him.

"He's just like his father." She said.

Edan put an arm around her waist.

"I couldn't agree with you more." He said.


	4. Beginnings of a Journey

Disclaimer: I only own James, Edan, Sekorie, and now, Keiko and Mocha! Enjoy!

A Cat's Instinct

Chapter 3. Beginnings of a Journey

James woke up early. He was used to it, since his father always warned him about sleeping in. The sky still held the remnant of the night before, and as usual, he decided to put on his jacket, and take a walk.

As he walked through the deserted streets, he heard a crash from behind him, and swiftly donned his cat claws. He stood there, silent and unmoving.

"Who's there?" he asked softly.

"So, you are one of the Kuro Neko pirates." A female voice said from behind him.

He turned to see a familiar face.

"So, what are you doing, roaming the night?" she asked, stroking the cat she held in her hands.

"I'm leaving soon, setting out on my own adventure, as a pirate." He explained.

"That's neat. Could I come?" she asked.

James gave her a shocked expression.

"You? Its bad luck to bring a woman on board." He said.

She snorted in distaste,

"I don't care what those sailors have to say, but I was born and raised for the life of a pirate." She snapped, "Besides, your Captain didn't mind."

"Alright, but what's your name? I can't give you orders if I don't know it." James said bluntly.

"It's Keiko, and my cat here, is Mocha." She said

James chuckled,

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"That's a dumb name for a cat." He said.

Keiko, then made a fist, and punched him in the face, causing him to fall over.

"Never insult my cat! I don't care if you're the captain or not, you never insult his name!" she snarled angrily.

James, more startled than in pain, calmly stood up, and fixed his glasses.

"Geez, I'm sorry. You can come." He said.

"Good, because I would've hit you harder if you had said no." she said, giving him a smirk.

James sighed, and put away his cat paws.

"So, where's your ship, and your crew?" she asked.

"You're my only crew member, so far, and I don't have a ship. " James said.

Keiko stared at him.

"I can't believe that you don't have any idea about being a pirate!" she growled.

"I'm sorry that I'm not rich…" he said, sarcastically.

"Well, when are we leaving?" she asked.

"I have to head back home, but I'll meet you back, by the docks, at sunrise." He said.

Keiko nodded, and sprinted off.

"She is seriously weird…" James thought to himself, as he headed back to the small house.

"As James entered, he spotted Edan, his nose deep in the book he just recently purchased in the market.

"So James, where have you been?" he asked, his eyes not leaving the book.

"Mental preparation." James answered calmly, "A warrior must clear his head, before going into battle, or making any important choices in life."

Edan looked up, tears in his eyes.

"You did remember." He said, his deep voice, slightly broken.

"Of course I did. It's the first rule about becoming a successful and skilled fighter." James answered, as he fixed his glasses once again.

Edan stood up,

"I'm sure you'll be a great pirate. You are so much like your father when he was young." He said, "Why, it's not every day that a young boy gets such a compliment, from on e of the greatest pirates on earth, though he is gone"

Edan looked out the window, and continued speaking, as James stood silently, gathering every word in his mind.

"Well James, dawn is approaching. Sekorie wanted to see you off, but she is sleeping, since she cried most of the night." He said.

"I shall go and see her, before I set off." He said, heading into her bedroom.

"You're a good kid, James, a good kid." Edan said, sitting back down.

James headed into Sekorie's bedroom. The lights were off, and she was asleep, as Edan had said. He found a pen and a small notepad, on the side table, besides her floral themed bed. Gripping the pen lightly, he started to write her a note.

"Dear Sekorie,

I have thoroughly enjoyed my two years here, and have grown quite fond of my life here. I promise to return, after my father's honor is regained. I don't know how to thank you, for taking me in, besides the violin lessons, or Edan's fighting lessons, or my helpful education. My gratitude is limitless. I will try my hardest in my mission, and regret that I was unable to say goodbye properly, and to thank you for all you've done. Well, I thank you again, and leave y book here, as a promise of my return. I look forward to the crossing of our paths, please await it, and keep up hope."

Sincerely yours,

Captain James Ericko Neko."

After folding the note, he left it under his book, kissed her forehead goodbye, and headed off to the docks.

Before he went out the door of the small house, Edan stopped him.

"I know you have those cat claws of yours, but I want you to have this." He said, handing him a sheathed sword.

James looked at it, totally in awe.

"I can't take your best sword." He answered, "It's been in your family for over one hundred years!"

Edan shook his head,

"I wouldn't be able to sleep well at night, knowing that you didn't have this sword on you." He said, shoving it into James' arms, "It brings good luck to the owner."

James bowed graciously, and attached the sword to his belt.

"Thank you, Edan." He said, picking up his backpack, and headed out.

Edan stood in the doorway, as James headed down the road. He looked back several times, before Edan and the little house was out of sight.

He finally met Keiko at the docks.

She stood her cat in one hand, her pack in the other, as she glared impatiently at him.

"Where have you been!" she snapped.

"Sorry, I had to say farewell to my…" James started.

"Yeah, yeah, your parents, I know… Geez, not only are you a cruddy pirate, but you're a momma's boy!" she interrupted, "I'm defiantly having second thoughts about this journey."

"Well, you don't have to come…" he said, turning slightly red.

"And give away my only chance to get off this island! Are you calling me a chicken or something?" she asked, "Well, I'm not. In fact, I'm probably braver than you are."

James tried desperately to ignore her.

"I never said that, but I'd like to go over to the next town, before I go, and do anything. I have to steal a boat, and gather supplies." He said, calmly.

He started to walk down a small dirt path.

Keiko stood for a while, in slight anger, but then ran to keep up, clutching her bag, and her cat.

Mocha meowed softly, and leapt from her arms onto James' shoulder.

James looked at the black cat, and smiled, as fond memories flowed through his mind.

After a while, Keiko's stubborn anger calmed down, and she looked at James, who was busy fixing his glasses.

"You know James. You ought to get those glasses fixed. People might get suspicious." She said.

James looked at her,

"And you care, why?" he asked.

"Well, I don't want to get myself, or Mocha hurt. Captain Kuro fixed his glasses like that." She answered, thinking for a while, "Now that I mention it, you do remind me of the Captain, except you're stupid, I hate you, and you're a cruddy pirate, but your looks and the way you fix your glasses, and your fight moves, they're all like Kuro's. What are you, his nephew or something?"

James shook his head.

"No, I wasn't his nephew, but we were very close. I apprenticed under him ever since I was able to walk. My mother thought that I was born for a life on the sea. She died of a stroke, and the captain took me in." he explained, "Django always told me, how I knew, and brought out a part of the captain, that no one else did, and I guess he was right. Kuro treated me like a son, and taught me everything there is to know about piracy, and making plans. He was defiantly one of the most, if not, the most brilliant man that I know."

"Well, James, I have no doubt that the Captain wasn't brilliant, actually, he was one of the few men I respected, but now, I'm stuck with you, and it's terrible. We might get killed, with you protecting us." She said.

"Well, isn't that the thrill of being a pirate? Facing death everyday. That's what keeps me going…" he said.

"Maybe you're not all that bad…" she said.

James smirked.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that…" he said.

"Well, people change y'know…" she said, giving him a small smile.

They walked for a few days, and by the time they got there, they were exhausted.

"Okay, this is no way that pirates should be living…" Keiko complained.

"Oh well, when we get started and are on the water, I think that things will get much worse…" he said, laughing.

"Shut up!" she said, pouting, "At least let me and Mocha rest!"

James sighed, and the two sat down for a while.

"At least we're at the village." James said, panting.

"Look Mr. Sunshine, I hate when you try to put things into the light. It's annoying, and it really makes me want to throw something at you, like those rocks over there…" she growled.

"Alright, just calm down." James said.

He stood up, and started into the market place.

"We need to restock." He said.

"What, you're gonna just leave me here!" she demanded.

"Why not? You can take care of yourself, can't you?" he asked.

"Well, I don't want to be alone! You're the only person I know in this whole damn town!" she said.

"Don't just sit there, then." James said, starting to walk forward.

Keiko shot up, and went to catch up with him.

"I am really gonna start to hate this kid…" she muttered angrily to herself.


	5. A Blast from the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for James, Keiko, etc. You all know this by now though, so yeah, who really cares?

A Cat's Instinct

Chapter 4: Blast From the Past

A/N: Sorry this took so long. It took me a while to type...

Kuro headed into town. He was feeling much better, and his job, though not his first choice would suffice in what he needed for his plan. His life in the village had been quite satisfying, and as usual, his plan was going smoothly. Kaya's parents had unfortunately passed away, and he was left to take care of her, along with a newer butler, Merry.

Several shopping bags in hand; he spotted a young couple, who caught his eye.

"That boy looks familiar…" Kuro said to himself, as he was tempted to walk over.

Shrugging his shoulders, he found no harm, in speaking to the young couple.

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" Kuro asked.

"No, I don't think we've met before." The boy answered, "Are you from around here?"

Kuro nodded,

"I serve the young lady up the street." He answered, "You just looked awfully like my son."

"I'm sorry sir, but my father died a long time ago. He died a long time ago, because he was executed while on a ship." The boy said sadly, "He was a sailor."

Kuro sighed,

"Sorry to bother you. "he said, heading home.

As he left, something bothered him,

"I swear that was him…" he thought, "I should've asked his name. I hope to see that boy again."

A little later, James and Keiko were having lunch.

"I hate tomatoes…." Keiko complained, rolling them around with her fork.

"Well, why did you put them in your salad then?" James asked a smirk on his face.

"Stop mocking me…" Keiko warned, "You're the one who pushed his glasses up his face every five seconds."

James resisted fixing his glasses for a few more minutes, out of slight embarrassment.

"Are you sure you didn't know that man?" Keiko asked, "It looked awfully a lot like the Captain."

"No, he wouldn't stoop down to that level, but then again, he would do anything to fulfill one of his plans." James said, "Maybe we should find out about him."

Keiko nodded, but stopped,

"James, the Captain was killed. This is insane! So, he looked like him, that doesn't mean he was. I'm sorry I even mentioned it, but we should set off." She said.

James stopped, and looked at her, tears in his eyes.

"I could tell you, that the two of us were very close. I should've held my tongue…" she added.

She went over to James, feeling terribly sorry for getting his hopes up.

"Is there something you'd want to tell me?" she asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked.

"What am I, in kindergarten, of course I can!" she exclaimed.

"Well, Captain Kuro is my father." James said.

Keiko gawked at him,

" What!" she asked, "Kuro had a family!"

James nodded, and continued his explanation.

"Well, he married my mother, three years before my birth. My mother died of a stroke, and I was sent to live with my father on the ship. He called me his apprentice, to keep my identity a secret, for my own security. Then, Django came one night, telling me that there was a traitor on board the ship, and he took the captain onto the island to be executed. Django took me onto the island myself, as an orphan. I lived with my aunt and uncle for two years, and well, you can take it from there. But it was all my fault that the Captain was captured…If I was there, to protect him, this wouldn't have happened…" he said sadly.

"Oh…" Keiko said, "Now I know why you were so close to him. I never knew…"

"Yes, but because of the bounty placed on is head, he wanted to keep me and my mother safe." He said.

"Wow, was he a good father?" she asked, growing very interested.

"Yes, very good, probably the best. He taught me everything I know now. He originally didn't want me to become a pirate, but after my mother's death, he changed his mind. I wish I spent more time with him though, because, he was always so busy with his plans and whatnot. What I do remember, however, are the stories he used to tell. He had so many wondrous adventures! Every night, as I went to sleep, he told me of his adventures, as the ship's rocking lulled me to sleep.

I actually do remember him mentioning you, and your mother. He also said you were quite a skilled member of the crew, in getting around quickly. He said, that once you hid in the cargo room for a few days, driving your mother nearly to insanity!" James said.

Keiko laughed,

"Are you serious? I didn't think the Captain would notice me." She said.

"No, he had a keen eye for talent, besides, he was good friends with your mother. Ryuu I believe her name was." James said.

Keiko nodded,

"Yes, that was her!" she exclaimed excitedly, " I can't believe the Captain actually knew me!"

"Yeah, he also said that you were a trouble maker aboard the ship. You once made such a mess with spaghetti in the mess hall, that he banned any kind of pasta on the entire ship." He said.

Keiko just laughed.

"I know. I do remember the pasta incident. My mother was surprised he didn't execute me, or throw me off the ship. She said that he was actually a kind person, but he had some very bad things happen to him, and he changed. But that was before your mother's death, that he became one of the cruelest pirates ever to sail the seas." Keiko said.

"Yes, I regret not knowing my father as well as I could have…" he sighed, " But I'm still going to defend his honor."

Keiko smiled,

"That's pretty brave of you." She said.

"Thanks." James answered.

"But that doesn't make you less of a terrible pirate…" she said, smirking.

Kuro, meanwhile, was tending to Miss Kaya. She was in bed with another serious fever.

"Klahadore…" she asked, feebly, " Why is it so cold in here?"

"It's not the temperature." He said, " You're just heating up."

Kuro then placed a wet cloth on her head.

"Thank-you, Klahadore." She said.

Kuro gave her a warm smile, as he sat in a chair next to her bedside, watching her fall asleep. Glancing at her once more, he pulled a picture from his pocket. In is, was a happy couple, and their young, dark-haired baby between them.

"Oh Karla, I miss you so much…" he said sadly.

Kaya stirred, and he quickly put the picture in his pocket. Pushing up his glasses up the bridge of his nose, he went to a nearby basin, to redampen the cloth on Kaya's forehead.

Meanwhile, James and Keiko were making plans to steal a boat.

"Come on James, untie the damn thing, before we get caught!" Keiko urged.

"Alright, geez. You had to pick the boat with the toughest knot to und!" James said, frantically picking at the knot.

Growing frustrated, he took his cat claws, and slit the rope in half.

"You should've done that in the first place." Keiko said.

"Yeah, well, I was trying to be discreet about it." He answered

"Stop it and come on! Someone's coming!" she said, hiding.

"Is someone there?" a high-itched voice called out.

A boy with a large nose and black hair emerged, his slingshot held out, ready to shoot.

James tried to hide, but didn't bother.

"Yeah, someone's here." He said.

"I've never seen you before. What are you doing in this village?" he asked.

"I'm a pirate. " James answered calmly, " I came to steal a boat."

The boy gave him a nervous look.

"Well, that boat belongs to one of the villagers! Why if my name weren't Captain Usopp, I'd turn tail, but I must stop your injustices." The boy yelled.

James sighed.

"Are you sure? My father taught me everything I know. If you knew him, you wouldn't mess with me." James answered.

James grinned, as Usopp's face grew pale.

"My father is also a famed pirate!" Usopp announced.

James looked at him. He could feel the adrenaline pumping inside his veins. Letting out a low cat-like growl, he unsheathed his claws.

"My father, was Captain Kuro Neko/ No pirate in all the seven seas could compare to him!" James snarled, lunging for Usopp.

Usopp screamed, and tried to run, but he was slashed in the arm. Usopp however, retaliated with a shot into James' shoulder, with his slingshot.

Keiko stood back, enjoying every minute of the battle.

Stumbling, James' fell to the ground, his temper cooled.

"I'm sorry…" he said.

"You're a beast! Get away!" Usopp screamed, holding his slingshot up again, " I have to tell the village!"

Usopp grabbed a scrap of James' clothing, and ran into the town, as James struggled to his feet, holding his shoulder in pain.

Keiko looked at him,

"Serves you right." She said, kicking him.

"Where'd he go?" James asked looking around.

"Usopp ran off, probably out of fear." She said.

James stood, but fell bleeding in the water.

"Okay, you can get up now." She said, nudging him with her foot.

James tried to sit up, but winced in pain, as he tried to use his right arm.

"Damn that Usopp. If I ever see him again, I'll kill him!" he said, cleaning off the blades of his claws.

"Chill out. It's your stupidity that got us into this mess. Let's just take the ship and leave." She said, helping him up.

"Alright." He said, collapsing into the boat.

"But still, that Usopp could only mean trouble…" she said, her voice covered in unease.

Usopp, meanwhile, ran at top speeds.

"Help! Pirates were in the village!" he screamed.

No one listened to him, except for two people.

Kaya's eyes lit up, as she heard Usopp's calls.

She walked to the window, as she watched him climb up the tree by her bedroom window.

"Kaya! I just met the son of Captain Kuro! He was on this island! He slashed my shoulder, but I got him, and he fell dead!" Usopp announced, " He was fierce, and mean!"

"Oh Usopp, you're stories get better, and better." Kaya said, happily.

Kuro then walked in. Upon hearing his screams, he entered.

"Oh Klahadore. Usopp is telling how he killed an evil pirate." Kaya said.

"In deed. Who was this, so called pirate…" Klahadore(Kuro) asked.

"Why he was the son of the famed Captain Kuro, or so he claimed. Isn't he brave?" Kaya answered.

Kuro was at a loss of words.

"It couldn't be…" he thought, " James wouldn't admit it! I told him not to, but then again…He thinks I'm dead…"

"Klahadore, are you alright?" Kaya asked.

"Yes, I am perfectly fine. It's you who I am concerned about." He said, closing the window.

"Hey!" Usopp said, but it was muffled by the glass of the window.

"Now Miss Kaya, you should get some rest. Usopp's stories are too much for you." Kuro said.

Kaya wanted to protest, but didn't.

Kuro gave her a smile, and left the room.

Kaya sighed. She was feeling better, and wanted to see Usopp, but he had already headed into the village.

Lying down, she grabbed a cup of water from her side tale, and treasured the cold feeling of the water in her hands.

Placing the glass on the table, she clutched her table, and fell asleep.

James and Keiko were well on their way. Their stolen ship, was working well, and James was feeling a lot better.

However, he was sleeping peacefully, and they were drifting.

Keiko looked at him, and frowned.

She grabbed a bucket of salt water, and poured it on him. James shot up, and gasped, as the cold water hit him.

"What the hell was that for?" he demanded.

"I'm not doing all the damn work, while you're sitting on your lazy ass and sleeping!" she snarled.

"I'm the Captain!" he growled.

"It doesn't matter! You're a lazy moocher, not a captain!" she shot back.

James sighed, and stood up, his clothes were wet, and dripping.

"Well, what do you expect me to do?" he asked, irritably, his face, like one of a wet cat.

"Well, don't just lay there!" she said.

James stood slowly, gave Keiko a slight glare, and went to check on the sail.

"There you go." She said.

James only grunted and continued to check it.

"Damn, bossy…Oh, I don't care anymore…Once we get to land, I'm setting off on my own." He said to himself angrily.


	6. New Friends

Disclaimer: I own the same characters, no change here…

A Cat's Instinct

Chapter 5: New Friends

As Kaya slept, Kuro had a bit of time to reflect.

"It couldn't be true. That Usopp is up to his miserable lies, again." He said to himself/

Kuro then examined the bloodied piece of cloth. He sighed,

"Maybe it is true." He thought, "I'll have Django contact Sekorie and Edan. They were supposed to take care of him…"

He then grabbed a piece of stationary, and started to write,

"Dear Epahte residence,

I am writing about the boy James, who has been in your household. I am a friend of the boy's father, and wish to know how he's doing.

Sincerely, Namir"

He then mailed the letter.

Kuro waited patiently for that letter's answer, and soon, he got a reply.

"Dear Namir,

I'm sorry, but he no longer lives here. Young James is on his way to be a pirate, gaining back his father's honor. He set off with a female friend from the village, but I'm sure he's fine. He's a bright and strong kid. Besides, he has his father's cat claws with him. Bless Kuro's soul.

Sincerely, Sekorie and Edan"

Kuro almost dropped the letter, but was able to compose himself.

"Alright, he is somewhere, I don't know. That doesn't mean that he got himself killed." He said.

He headed back to Kaya's room, and collapsed into the chair by her bedside. He couldn't believe that Usopp may have been telling the truth. James was dead or injured, and there was nothing he could do about any of it.

Kuro was surprised to feel tears form in his eyes at the thought. He closed his eyes, unwilling to let them fall.

James was the one person in his life that he had hoped for. After his wife's death, he had almost given up hope, and committed suicide, but because of his love for his son, he kept at it, and continued on his way of being a pirate. It broke his heart and dreams to realize that his son was never able to sail the seas and reach the greatness, as he once had.

Sighing, he wiped his eyes, and rewet the cloth on Kaya's head.

Meanwhile, James was working and he tripped over Keiko's foot.

She laughed, as he stumbled to reset his footing.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked angrily, brushing himself off.

"I was bored." She replied casually, not taking her eyes off Mocha's sleeping form.

James growled slightly,

"You're really ticking me off, y'know that?" he said.

"Well, I still can't believe that you're the son of Captain Kuro. It's amazing how different you are." She replied.

"I don't think we were that different." James said, through clenched teeth.

"Did you live in a hole? He was one of the most feared pirates ever to sail the water!" she said, "You're utterly pitiful!"

"If you weren't a girl, I'd hurt you." James said.

"No, you're just a wimp, who's afraid I'm gonna kick your ass." Keiko shot back.

James tightened his fists, but took several deep breaths to calm down his raging temper.

"My father said that I should never fight recklessly, but that I should have a plan before doing anything in life." He replied, fixing his glasses with the palm of his hand.

"Well, that's a Kuro kind of philosophy." Keiko said, "But you didn't do a very good job of it, did you?"

James sighed,

"I guess not…" he said, "But I'm determined."

"I'm _sure_ you are." She said sarcastically, as she sat down.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing, moron?" she said, "I'm sitting down because I'm tired."

"Alright, let's have lunch, there's nothing to do anyway," he said.

"For once, I agree." She said, heading into the below deck, to get some of their supplies.

She grabbed several fruits, a few pieces of bread, cheese, and two rice balls, and headed to the deck, where James was laying back, enjoying the sun.

"Once again, you're on your lazy ass doing nothing…" she said.

James looked around.

"That's funny…" he said, "I don't see any donkeys around here…"

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny. You should be a comedian, y'know that?" she said, her voice dripping with mockery, "Anyway, you being lazy, is a definite male characteristic."

"Hey, I'm doing something." James answered.

"What?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"I'm enjoying the sun." he answered, a smirk on his face.

"Don't be a smart ass." She growled.

James couldn't help but chuckle at her anger.

"Stop laughing, you bum!" she snarled.

James only laughed harder,

"I'm sorry…" he said, panting, "You look so funny when you're mad."

A slight redness came over her face, and she glared daggers at him.

"Shut up! I can't believe I'm stuck on a ship with you, of all people! I never should've come!" she said, yelling at the sky.

"You didn't have to come y'know." James replied, "You almost gave me a bruise because you wanted to come so bad. Am I that good looking?"

"Oh, you wish." She answered, turning her back to him, her arms crossed, "You're the dumbest, stupidest pirate, I've ever met."

"You thought I was cute, the first time you met me." He said.

Mocha then came, and jumped into Keiko's arms again, before she could say or do anything.

"Right Mocha, he's only a dumb pirate, who shouldn't be allowed to live." She said in a baby voice to her cat.

Mocha meowed softly, his tail swishing in the air.

"See, even Mocha thinks you're stupid. "'She said, sticking her tongue out at him.

James looked up, and shook his head.

"Don't roll your eyes!" she demanded.

"What are you, my wife?" he asked.

She started to blush, but regained her stubborn aura.

"Me, marry you? I'd rather lick a cactus." She said.

"That would be rather painful, don't you think?" he asked, fixing his glasses.

"Shut up. I'd be less painful than being stuck in a house with you for the rest of my life!" she shot back.

James shrugged,

"Your loss." He said nonchalant.

"Loss of what? I'd think of it, as a gain…" she replied, "A gain of my sanity."

"Whatever…" he said.

Well, weeks passed, and pretty much went on the same, until one day.

"Hey James, look at this!" Keiko called, as she stared out into the distance.

James yawned.

"What is it?" he asked tiredly.

"I see land! We can stock up on our supplies, and get something to eat!" she exclaimed.

James' stomach growled loudly, and he held it in embarrassment.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" he asked, "As the Captain, I command hat we head for that land!"

The pair paddled towards the town.

As the ship landed, James paid the dock owner, and helped Keiko get off the boat.

"Get your paws off me!" she growled.

"Sorry, I was just trying to help." He replied.

"I don't need your help." She said, jumping onto the dock, "Where are we, anyway?"

The dock owner smiled,

"Why young lady, we're in Portstown!" he said happily.

"Portstown…" James said to himself, "Never heard of it…"

"What did you say?" Keiko asked, grabbing Mocha from the boat.

"Oh, nothing." He answered.

The pair walked into town, their stomachs growling.

"Let's get something to eat…" James suggested.

"I guess I could go along…" Keiko said stubbornly.

James walked into a nearby restaurant, Keiko right behind hi

"Table for one." James said.

Keiko flashed him a dirty look, and interrupted him.

"He means a table for two…" she said.

James looked at her,

"I thought you wouldn't want to sit with me." He said.

"Well someone has to watch you, in case you start drowning in your soup or something like that." She said,

James was going to shoot back a comeback, but the waitress returned and interrupted his thoughts.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked, as they sat down.

"I'll have a sandwich, whatever the chef wants to make. What about you Keiko?" he asked.

Keiko thought for a second,

"I'll have the same…" she said.

James gave her a curious look.

"You said that we could never agree on anything," he said.

"Well, it's not my fault that you decided to steal what I wanted to eat." She answered

"Sure, whatever." He said, thinking better of asking.

When their food arrived, both ate it hungrily.

"It feels good to have a full stomach." James said, thoroughly satisfied.

"What's wrong with you? I could eat loads more than that!" she said, "It's been at least two months since we ate, and all you get is a sandwich. Where are the ice cream and chocolate sprinkles?"

"What do you mean two months? It's only been three weeks, and two days." He corrected.

"Why do you bother keeping track, nerd?" she asked.

"Well, it's two weeks until the anniversary of my father's death." He said sadly.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get all sloppy about it…" she said.

"Well, I'm sorry that I cared about my father." He said slightly annoyed.

A large explosion caught their attention.

"What the hell was that?" Keiko asked.

"I was wondering the same thing…" James said.

He paid for the food, and ran out of the restaurant.

Their eyes widened at the sight. Half the town was destroyed.

"Let's check it out!" James exclaimed.

"What, are you crazy!" Keiko asked.

"No, just curious." James said, running off.

"Well, you know what they say, 'Curiosity killed the cat!'" she muttered.

James ran, until he was a crew of pirates, and a captive.

The captain (who was literally a clown) looked at James.

"Captain Kuro! I thought you were dead!" he said, startled, "But I suppose you aren't. Oh well, I'll take care of you, either way. You're not getting my treasure!"

James sighed, but decided to go along with it, unsheathing his claws.

"You're Buggy the Clown. My fa…I mean, I've heard of you." James said, "Let that boy go!"

"I didn't know you had a compassionate bone in your body!" Buggy said, "Anyway, I'll take care of you later. I have more important things to do."

James lunged for him, when he had his back turned.

James cat claws successfully diced the captain.

Keiko stood, utterly shocked.

"I can't believe you did that!" she said.

James walked over to the boy, who was stuck in the cage.

"Are you alright?" James asked, kneeling down.

"Yeah, and when I get outta here, I want you to join my crew!" the boy said.

"Look out!" a female voice called from behind him.

James turned, but too late. He felt an intense pain in his back.

"So Kuro, you bleed like any other human being. I guess you didn't plan that." Buggy mocked, as James struggled to breathe, "It's impossible to slice me! Now Nami, blow both of them away!"

James clutched his chest, as he tried to stand, using the cage for support.

Nami, the red-headed female, who tried to warn James, hesitated.

"Let's just drink some more. They're not worth it!" she said.

"Just to show your loyalty, I want you to blow them up." Buggy said.

Then a green-haired swordsman came, almost out of nowhere.

"Wow, he's hot." Keiko thought, as she watched him.

He tried to slash Buggy, but failed.

"Zolo, he has the power of the Devil Fruit!" Nami said.

"That's right kiddies. You can slice me and dice me, but you can't kill me! I'm a chop-chop man!" Buggy laughed, "Your swords and claws can't harm me!"

"You heard him, James! You're totally useless!" Keiko called.

"Thanks for rubbing it in." James muttered angrily, but then fell back to his knees.

"So, you're not Captain Kuro. You look like him, and you even have some of his skill. Well, who are you then _his son_!" Buggy asked sarcastically.

"Yes. I am actually. My name is James Eriko Neko, son of Captain Kuro Neko!" James announces, trying again to stand up.

"Well, your talent is nothing like his, and it is pathetic!" Buggy said, "I should've known."

Buggy then stabbed an unsuspecting, and distracted Zolo.

He fell, in pain, but was able to stand.

He picked up Luffy's cage, and brought them to an isolated area, as Buggy and the others laughed at his pain.

Keiko walked by Zolo's side, as Nami helped James stagger along.

"Don't move too fast, James, you'll hurt yourself more." She said.

"I'm alright." He said weakly.

Zolo set down Luffy's cage, and turned to James.

"You stupid kid! What did you think, pulling a stunt like that! You could've been killed!" Zolo yelled, "How old are you, anyway?"

"I'm fifteen." James said, "Why?"

"You're way too young to be on your own! Go back to your parents!" Zolo argued.

"Didn't you listen to a word I said?" James asked angrily, "I'm the son of Captain Kuro, and he's dead!"

"I thought you were lying!" Zolo said.

"Zolo, leave him alone! He needs rest." Nami said, interfering.

Zolo snorted slightly,

"Don't worry Zolo. I appreciate you." Keiko said.

"And who are you?" Zolo asked, sitting down.

"I'm Keiko." She said, grinning widely.

"Well Keiko…It's nice meeting you." He said, nervously, trying to shift over, "Anyway, what are you guys doing around here?"

"We're pirates. I'm planning to win over my father's honor." James explained.

"Interesting…" Luffy said, "You should join us, we're pirates too."

James pondered it.

"I dunno." He said.

Keiko (terrified by the idea of being separated from Zolo) spoke up.

"What the hell is wrong with you! Of course we're gonna join their crew!" she yelled at James, clutching Zolo's muscled arm.

"Speak for yourself! I have to think about it. Go with them if you want." James said, walking away.

"James! Where are you going?" Keiko asked.

"I have to go for a walk." He answered.

They let him go, as he walked away, the bag containing his claws in one hand, the other hand in his pocket.

"I'm never gonna understand him…" she thought.

Meanwhile, James pondered deeply.

"If I join their crew, I have to give up my title as Captain…not that she ever obeyed me. But if I set out on my own, I'm probably not gonna get far…" he thought.

"James, wait!" a voice called.

He spun around, to see Nami running after him.

"Nami? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was worried. I mean, you're still hurt." She said.

"I know…" James said sarcastically.

"Well, you also kinda stalked off." Nami said.

"I'm sorry, but…" James paused.

""But what, James?" she asked.

"I'm reluctant to give up my title as Captain…It may sound stupid, but I have to fulfill my dream, and find my father's crew. I think I have to work alone." James said.

"You don't have to go about it alone. All of us joined Luffy's crew; because all of us agreed to help each other fulfill our dreams. It's up to you though." Nami explained.

He gave her a smile.

"My mind is made up." He said, "Let's head back to the others."

Nami lit up, as she walked by his side.

"James, there you are!" The crew exclaimed.

"So, have you made up your mind?" Keiko asked

James nodded,

"I'm gonna join your crew, Luffy." He said.

Luffy cheered enthusiastically.

"Great, we could use a strong fighter like you!" he said happily.

Zolo couldn't help but smirk.

"Welcome aboard, James. Just don't screw anything up." He said.

"I'll try." He said.

"I'll make sure he doesn't!" Keiko said, still clinging to Zolo's arm.

"Well, I still have to et out of this cage." Luffy said.

A/N: Sorry this one took long to post too. I had lots of school work…


	7. ChouCHou

Disclaimer: I don't own them, and yadda, yadda, yadda, you know this already!

A Cat's Instinct

Chapter 6. Chou-Chou

James and the others then heard faint bark, it was a dog.

"Chou-Chou!" Nami exclaimed.

James cocked his head,

"Is this your dog?" he asked uneasily.

James had a slight dislike of dogs.

"No, he's a local dog. He guards that pet store over there." She said, pointing to a small building.

Chou- Chou started barking.

James knelt down.

"It's alright boy! What's the matter?" he asked, trying timidly to pet the dog.

Chou-Chou bit his hand.

"Damn!" James swore, pulling his hand back, "That's why I don't like dogs! There's something wrong with them!"

All their questions were answered, when they saw a huge, white lion, with a purple mane, and its rider come around the corner.

"There you are, Luffy!" the man said.

James recognized the man as one of Buggy's crewman,

"You're that lion tamer!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, and you're Kuro's son. You should've joined our crew, instead of that pathetic one. Unfortunately me and Richie here, have to kill you now." The lion tamer answered.

Chou-Chou started barking at the lion.

"Get this stupid mutt out of the way!" he growled.

The lion took its massive paw, and struck the tiny dog into a nearby wall.

"Chou-Chou!" James yelled, running over to the dog.

"Now Richie, let's crush that cage!" the lion-tamer commanded.

The lion roared, and pounced onto Luffy's cage.

Everyone gasped, as the huge cat crushed the cage, like a ball of aluminum foil.

"Hey, I'm free!" Luffy exclaimed.

"How did he escape that?" James asked.

"I'll tell you later." Nami said.

They then saw the pet shop go up in flames.

Chou-Chou ran over, tears pouring down his whiskers.

He barked, as everyone feeling only pity for the mourning dog.

The lion and the tamer walked away.

"Nothing is going to bring back that dog's treasure." Zolo said.

As the flames died down, Luffy jumped into the smoldering ruins.

"Luffy, what are you doing?" Keiko asked.

It was silent for a moment, when Luffy emerged, a bag of dog food in his hand.

"Here, this is all I could find. The rest has either been burned or eaten." He said.

Chou-Chou barked, and grabbed the dog food bag in his mouth. He then walked away, very tired, and very sad.

"Now, to go after that lion…" Luffy said, standing up.

"Luffy, what are you thinking?" Keiko asked.

"Never mind, he'll be back." Zolo said calmly.

James, Keiko, Nami, and Zolo all waited for Luffy to return, and within minutes, there he was, coming around the corner.

"Did you get him?" Keiko asked.

Luffy nodded,

"Yep!" he answered, "We'll never be seeing him again."

James fixed his glasses.

"Nice going, now where did Buggy go?" he asked.

They then heard an explosion.

"Well, that answers your question." Zolo said, running towards it.

The five ran to the sound, and found that a Buggy Ball had made its way through one of the houses.

"Mayor Boodle!" Nami exclaimed.

A dog-like man ran over.

"You know him?" James asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well, we met him before." Nami said.

"Oh…" James said,

"What's the matter?" Zolo asked.

"Can't you see! My house was destroyed!" the mayor yelled hysterically.

"Wow that sucks..." Keiko muttered.

"I must protect my people from those fiends!" The Mayor continued frantically.

"Calm down. We'll take care of Buggy and his goons." James said.

"What did I tell you before?" Zolo asked, "Don't screw anything up! That includes our lives!"

"He needs our help!" James argued, "We can't let those monsters ruin his town!"

"It's not our problem James." Keiko said, "Don't get us into more trouble than we need! It's not our fault that the Mayor wants himself to be killed…"

"No, we'll help him." Luffy interrupted.

"Luffy…" Keiko pleaded, "It's not our problem. It's their fault that they can't protect themselves! We're pirates, not superheroes!"

Luffy, however, ran off, James and Nami following.

"Damn kid! Doesn't know what the hell he's getting himself into …" Zolo growled.

"I couldn't agree more…" Keiko said, running along, by his side.

James, Nami, and Luffy meanwhile spotted Buggy the Clown and his crew, watching them approach.

"You're not going to go down easy, are you, Straw hat?" Buggy asked.

"Yeah, and I have Shanks to thank for that." Luffy replied, in his usual, cheerful manner.

Buggy scowled at the mention of Shanks' name.

"Hold on, Luffy. You know Red-Haired Shanks!" James asked excitedly.

Keiko then shut his mouth from behind.

"Now is not the time to go into fan girl mode, James!" she snarled, holding his mouth shut with her hands.

"Mmph!" James mumbled, as he struggled against her grip.

"Keiko, you can let him go." Zolo said.

Keiko immediately released her death grip on James, and once again, clung to Zolo.

"What is wrong with this girl…?" Zolo thought to himself, as he looked at her, holding onto his arm, like a barnacle.

The Mayor's screaming, broke his thoughts.

"Buggy the Clown, prepare to face the Mayor!" he yelled, running off.

"Did you see the Mayor's face?" Nami asked, "He was crying."

"Ooh, things are gonna get fun." He said to Keiko.

"Yeah." Luffy agreed.

"This…this…" Nami started, she was amazed by their reactions.

"This is no laughing matter, you guys! The mayor could, and probably will get himself killed!" James finished.

"When did you become such a humanitarian?" Keiko asked, "Considering your father and all…"

"What do you mean!" James asked, "Bringing my father into this!"

"I mean, why do you care? It's not our fight!" Keiko growled.

"Well, if you don't want to help, I will." James argued.

Nami stepped forward,

"I'll help you, James." She said bravely.

"Don't worry, you two. I like that Old Man. I wouldn't let him get hurt." Luffy said.

They then followed Mayor Boodle to find Buggy the Clown.

Meanwhile, Kaya was feeling much better, and was walking around the room.

"Miss Kaya, where are you?" he asked, looking at the empty bed.

"I'm here, Klahadore!" she said, "And I'm feeling much better, thanks to you!"

He chuckled slightly, but went back to his melancholy state,

"I'm glad…" he said, giving her a forced smile.

"Klahadore, is something wrong? You seem sad." Kaya asked, walking over to him.

"I am fine, Miss Kaya. Why don't' you have Merry take you outside. I'll meet you in a little while." Kuro suggested.

"Oh Klahadore, that's a lovely idea!" Kaya exclaimed, exiting the room to find Merry.

Kuro scowled as she left. Her very presence made his grief for James return.

He grabbed a book, fixed his glasses, and headed outside to follow Kaya, and get his mind off his losses.

"Only a few more months, Kaya. Then your fortune will be mine…" he said, a dark smile on his face, as he walked out.

James, Nami, Keiko, and Zolo watched Luffy as he went to find Buggy.

Buggy stood on the roof, cannon, fully loaded, ready to fire at them.

"Watch this!" Luffy said, looking up, "Hey, big nose!"

Buggy looked down, startled at first, and then totally pissed.

"No one makes fun of Captain Buggy's nose!" he said angrily.

"Luffy, are you trying to get us killed!" Nami asked.

"No, but how else am I supposed to get his attention?" Luffy asked.

"I don't think he'll ever understand the idea of personal safety…" James said.

They Mayor stood determined.

"I challenge you, for the honor of my town, and the people in it!" he said.

Buggy's hand then came off the roof, and strangled him.

James ran over, and tried to pry the hand from the Mayor's throat, but Buggy's other hand came down, and punched James in the stomach.

James fell back, clutching his stomach.

"James!" Nami exclaimed running over to him.

Buggy then dropped the Mayor, who collapsed to the ground.

He tried to stand up, but Luffy knocked him out cold.

"What did you do that for!" Nami asked.

"He was in the way." Luffy said.

James sighed, and sat up, the wind slightly knocked out of him.

"James, seriously, what the hell is wrong with you?" Keiko said, "You're such an idiot, unlike Zolo here…"

She looked at Zolo, with sparkling eyes.

Zolo looked at Luffy, trying to ignore her.

Buggy turned his body to face Luffy.

"Give him the Buggy Ball!" he commanded.

Luffy just stood there, unmoving, and unafraid.

"Luffy, get outta there!" Zolo said.

"No wait, I got an idea!" he answered, taking a deep breath.

The four looked at Luffy,

"What is he doing?" James asked.

The Buggy ball hit Luffy in the stomach, as Nami hid her face in James' shirt, unable to see what happened.

The Buggy ball, however, bounced off him.

"How did he do that?" Keiko asked.

"You could've told us what you were planning…" Zolo said, "I worried for nothing…"

"What are you!" Nami exclaimed.

"Wait, you have the power of the Devil Fruit!" James called out.

"No duh, Sherlock…" Keiko said, "Now isn't the time to do your studying, we have Clarabelle and his angry crew on our backs!"

"I'd agree, we should get ready for a fight…" Zolo stated.

One by one, Buggy's crew emerged from the rubble; most of them were too injured to fight.

"Well, that's a relief…" James said.

"Don't say that too soon. They're a little mad at us." Nami said nervously.

"Luffy, what have you done…" Keiko said under her breath.

The lion tamer then noticed Luffy, and became frightened.

"There he is, Captain! He's the one who beat up Richie and me!" he said.

Buggy then detached one of his hands, and threw him, and Luffy punched him.

"There we go." Luffy said.

Buggy scowled.

"Well, at this rate, these pirates are nothing compared to my father's crew." James thought proudly.

A dark haired man, on a unicycle then approached blades in hand.

"Let me slice him up!" he said.

James bared his teeth, and unsheathed his cat claws.

He went to attack him, but Zolo held him back.

"He's a swords man, let me take him." Zolo said.

James nodded, and put his claws away.

"Scardy cat..." Keiko said.

Nami, seeing her chance to steal Buggy's treasure, ran off.

"Nami, where are you going?" James asked.

"I've gotta get something." She said, bolting in the opposite direction of the battle.

James then turned his attention to Zolo's fight.

Buggy then detached his arm.

"Cabaji, I'll hold Zolo down, you finish him off!" Buggy called to Zolo's opponent.

Luffy acted quickly and stepped on Buggy's fast moving hand.

"Keep your mitts out of Zolo's duel!" he demanded.

Buggy screamed in pain at first, but then gave Luffy a death glare,

"You little…" he said, agitated.

Zolo grinned, as Cabaji went in to stab Zolo, but he moved away.

"I'm tired." Zolo said.

Keiko gawked at him,

"So, you've finally given up? It's amazing that you can still be alive." Cabaji mocked, as Zolo stood up shakily, and took his sword.

He then used his sword to knock Cabaji off his unicycle,

Luffy, James, and Keiko all smiled.

"Nice goin', Zolo." James said.

"Go Zolo!" Keiko yelled out.

"The only thing I'm tired of, is your circus tricks." Zolo growled.

Cabaji frowned at Zolo, then came rushing at him, with his sword.

"Fine, no more tricks, behold my real swordsmanship!" Cabaji screamed.

With one quick swipe, with his swords, he knocked out Cabaji.

Keiko's eyes sparkled,

"Isn't he wonderful?" she asked James.

"Yeah, I guess." He answered stoically.

Zolo then collapsed, and Keiko ran over to him.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to take a nap." He said.

"Alright, you sleep. I'll take it from here." Luffy said.

"Now, hand over the map of the grand line." Luffy said to Buggy.

Buggy growled,

"So, that's what you're after. Pirates like you won't last a day on the Grand Line!" Buggy snarled, "What do you plan to do there, go sightseeing!"

"I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" Luffy said boldly.

"Don't be a fool! The world's treasure will be mine, so don't forget it!" Buggy yelled.

Luffy stood his ground.

"Attack me already, I'm getting bored." Luffy said.

James continued to look on, while Keiko sat next to the sleeping Zolo.

"You'll soon regret it, Rubber boy." Buggy warned, as he got ready to strike.

"Watch yourself Luffy…" James urged.

"Don't worry so much!" Luffy said, "I can take care of this guy."

They fought hard for what seemed to be hours to James.

"He's not gonna get anywhere, if Buggy keeps breaking apart like that." James thought.

James then spotted Nami, a large sack in her arms.

"Hands off my treasure!" Buggy yelled, going after her.

James growled, and went after Buggy's top half, his cat claws unsheathed.

"Come back here, Ugly!" He said, performing his Pussyfoot maneuver, and leaping into the air, over Buggy's top half.

Buggy then fell to the ground, before James could do anything.

James also fell on top of Buggy's upper half.

"Hey, you broke my fall." He said, chuckling slightly, "Those bruises sure make you look funny."

Buggy groaned, at the pun,  
"That's no way to tell a joke." He said, "And you've got some nerve attacking my lower half!"

"Whatever dude." James said, standing up.

"You are so stupid…" Keiko said, shaking her head.

Buggy's limbs then flew into the air, and James fell to the ground once again.

"What the hell is he doing now?" Keiko wondered.

Buggy was then distracted by Luffy, while Nami and James gathered his "spare" parts, and tied them up.

"This is gonna be great." James said a smirk on his face.

When Buggy finally realized what happened, James and Nami laughed.

He was probably 3 feet shorter than he usually was.

"Look, how the mighty have fallen." James joked.

"Well, Good bye, Buggy!" Luffy said, punching Buggy straight into the air.

They watched as Buggy disappeared from view.

"I win!" Luffy exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air, "So now, you'll join my crew, right?"

Nami looked at him,

"For the time being. You had to give Buggy credit; he had an eye for treasure. This is easily 10 million berries!" she said, clutching the sack of treasure.

"I hope we never see him again…" Keiko snorted, "Look what his crew did to my darling Zolo!"

"Well, wake him up, we should get going." Luffy said, "And we'd better take care of the mayor."

"Did you take care of things?" Zolo asked, weakly.

"Luffy took care of it." Keiko said, "Are you alright?"

"I don't think I can walk…" he said.

They then saw a group of very angry looking villagers.

"Well, we better get going. They don't want to congratulate us." James said.

"Who did this to the Mayor?" one of them demanded, "Was it those pirates?"

"No, I knocked the old man out." Luffy said casually.

"You didn't have to tell him!" Nami exclaimed.

"Well, you saw me, didn't you?" Luffy said.

"Yeah, but we didn't have to tell him!" Nami argued.

"Are you pirates?" another person asked.

"Yeah, we're pirates." Luffy answered.

"Luffy!" Nami and James said at the same time.

Zolo just laughed, and Keiko tried to help him.

"Come on, Zolo." She said.

Luffy then grabbed him as the crowd started to chase after them.

"Luffy, remind me to hurt you, if we get out of this alive." James said as he ran.

They then heard a growling from behind them.

"Chou-Chou?" they asked, glancing back.

The dog stood there, his fur bristled and his teeth bared.

"Chou-Chou, why are you helping these pirates?" the crowd members asked.

The dog, however, stood his ground, and allowed Luffy and the others to escape quickly.

"Wow, I never thought I'd grow to like a dog." James thought to himself.

"Well, he's a good dog, but the people aren't going to like us here…" Keiko said, tying the ship off the dock.

Their conversation was severed, as the mayor came running, tears of joy pouring down his face.

"Thank-You!" he cried out, as he watched them," We'll never forget you."

"What a loser…" Keiko muttered.

"Keiko, that's not nice. He's thanking us for our good deeds." James said.

"Your father would be so embarrassed by you, right now…" Keiko thought.

A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long. It took me a while to write, and get posted. I hope you enjoyed it.


	8. Homeward Bound

Disclaimer: I only own James, and them, but not Luffy and the others, but if you've been reading these disclaimers, you know that already, and getting sick of seeing it…

A Cat's Instinct

Chapter 7: Homeward Bound

Soon Portstown was out of sight, and Keiko shot up.

"Damn, we forgot our boat!" she barked angrily.

"It's not that big of a deal." James said calmly.

"Well, you didn't leave our supplies on that ship, did you?" she asked.

James looked around, and almost panicked.

"Oh Crap, we really did forget it!" he exclaimed, "I had my Uncle's sword in that supplies!"

Keiko then laughed, as she held Mocha.

"Calm down, I have it." She said, "You're such a loser."

James scowled at her,

"I was concerned…My uncle gave that to me, just before I left." James said defensively.

"Okay, but we have it." Keiko said, showing him the pack she was sitting on.

"Geez, I made a mistake, big deal…" he said.

"Well, your father would've noticed it." Keiko said.

James was silent for a bit, and looked away.

"He made his share of mistakes…" he finally said softly, "But his aren't as big as mine." Keiko didn't answer, and slightly regretted bringing up his father.

"Look James, I'm …"

James interrupted,

"It's alright. You were angry, I understand," he said.

Luffy, Nami and Zolo sat quietly, minding their own business, unwilling to get involved in the conversation.

James looked at the water, from the bow of the ship, as he let the breeze brush his hair.

Zolo then spoke up,

"So, you're the son of Captain Kuro..." he said, "The son of a rich, successful pirate should be living the good life, right?"

James looked at him,

"I'd expect the same from a famous bounty hunter." He answered calmly.

Zolo shrugged,

"I guess you got me there." He said.

Keiko growled at James,

"Leave Zolo alone! He's very successful." Keiko said, cuddling next to him.

Zolo sighed,

James then went to the pack, and grabbed the sword.

Zolo looked at it.

"That's the blade your uncle gave you." He said, "Who is your uncle anyway?"

"He's Edan Ephante." James answered coolly.

Zolo's eyes widened,

"Is he really tall?" Zolo asked, trying to remember the body to the familiar name.

James nodded,

"Yeah, with brown hair." He added.

"I think I know your uncle from somewhere…" Zolo said, seemingly deep in thought.

The crew continued to be silent, but then Luffy spoke up.

"I'm hungry…" he complained, as he held his stomach.

"Don't rub it in..." Keiko said, "We're all hungry."

James continued to sit quietly, his hunger didn't bother him, he then got up, to put Edan's sword away.

Nami then stood, making the boat shake a little bit,

"What is it?" James asked, almost losing his balance.

"There's land over there!" she exclaimed.

Everyone's head turned, as their features brightened.

"Oh boy, we can get some meat!" Luffy exclaimed joyfully.

"You never change, do you?" Zolo asked.

"Hold on, I know this place… "James said, looking at the island, "This is exactly where we started!"

Keiko looked startled for a second, but then scowled,

"You mean, I spent an entire, torturous year with you, to just go around in a !$ circle! You've got to be kidding me!" she snarled.

She lunged at James, like an angry panther, but Zolo held her back,

"Calm down, at least we can get something to eat." He said.

She then turned to Zolo,

"That's true. Zolo, you're so smart." She said, beaming at him.

He sighed once more, as the ship started to land on the beach.

"Wow, this brings back memories." James said, fondly.

"Oh shut up, James." Keiko snapped.

They then spotted a figure by the trees.

James recognized him immediately, and he became almost instantly raging.

"You!" he snarled, unsheathing his claws.

"AH! It's that monster!" the figure, known as Usopp cried out, "But this time, I have a thousands men, prepared to stop you!"

Nami looked at James,

"You know this guy?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he hit me with his slingshot!" James growled.

"I-I thought I had killed you!" Usopp yelled.

"Liar." Nami said.

"AHH! She saw right through me!" he said, "Oh no, no she knows I lied... She's a master of interrogation!"

James sighed,

"I don't have time for this, I just want to kill him now…" he said.

"Now, you're starting to be like your father." Keiko said.

"I'm still hungry…" Luffy said, " Don't hurt him."

James sighed, obeying the Captain's orders.

Usopp sighed, and wiped his forehead,

"Well, I know a place, where we can get something to eat." He said, "But you have to keep that guy away from me."

"Sure." Keiko said.

"Alright, let's go get something to eat." Zolo said.

Keiko followed Zolo, Mocha in her arms, as James lagged behind the others.

They reached a small restaurant, and got something to eat, finally.

James quietly munched on a sandwich, but then stood suddenly.

"I have to visit my aunt and uncle. I'll meet you guys." He said, going to walk off.

"Hold on, we'll visit them later, but right now, we have to get a ship." Nami said.

Usopp spoke,

"I know someone you can visit who may be able to help you. There's a mansion where you can go. The owner of the mansion is a young girl, and she's bed ridden." Usopp explained.

"How'd she become owner of the mansion?" Nami asked, curiously.

"Well, her parents died of mysterious causes, and they left her the mansion, the money, and hundreds of servants." He said,

That jogged James' thoughts,

"Hold on, did one of those servants look a little bit like me, with slick black hair, glasses, and was pretty tall?" he asked.

Usopp's eyes widened,

"That's Klahadore!" he cried out, "Oh, that reminds me, I have to go. See you guys later!"

Usopp then bolted out the door.

They watched him leave, but then went back to their conversation.

"So, it's a nice town." Nami said.

Then, some local kids burst through the doors.

"Where's our captain? What have you done with him!" they demanded timidly.

Zolo looked at them, with a menacing glare.

"You really want to know?" he asked.

The three children shrank back; they were shaking like leaves in a breeze.

Keiko and Zolo exchanged looks, smirked, and spoke,

"We ate him." They said in unison.

The kids then screamed, and were frozen with terror.

"Ah! Ogres!" they cried, as they stared right at Nami.

Nami then grew angry noticing this,

"Why are you looking at me!" she yelled angrily.

Zolo and Keiko laughed, while James tried to stifle it. Luffy was to busy stuffing his face with food.

"Anyway, why do you guys hang out with that guy?" James asked, "He's such a loser."

The boys scowled,

"He's not a loser! He's a great guy!" one said.

"Yeah, we really like him." Another said.

"Yeah, leave the captain alone. He's really brave." The last one said.

James laughed at the thought of Usopp being called "brave"

"So, who are you three anyway? "Keiko asked.

"We're the Veggie pirates! I'm Pepper! That's Carrot, and that kid over there, is Onion." Pepper explained.

"Veggie Pirates?" James asked, amused, "You've got to be kidding me, it sounds like some kind of stew…"

"Hey, you came from a crew that idolized cats…" Keiko said.

"You did too…" he answered,

"Well, I'm not criticizing Usopp, or his crew." She replied.

"He shot me!" James argued, "And it really hurt!"

"Stop being such a baby! You got over it, didn't you?" she said.

James sighed, as Nami patted him on the back.

Luffy then stood up,

"Come on, let's go get our ship." He said.

They nodded, and stood.

James looked at the owner of the restaurant, and laid the money on the table.

He then bowed, and followed the others.

They walked up to the mansion, and people looked at him.

"He looks like Klahadore…" some of them whispered, "Maybe they're related."

James sighed,

"Who the hell is this guy? I have to meet him." He thought annoyed.

They reached a large gate.

"Now how are we gonna get over that?" Keiko asked, annoyed.

Luffy started to climb over the fence.

"I have an idea!" he said, "Hold on to me."

James shook his head,

"I'll pass." He said, leaping over the fence.

"How does he do that?" Nami asked.

"Lots of spare time…" Keiko said, "And practice."

They then held onto Luffy, as he flung himself over the fence, using his "Gum-Gum Rocket" Technique.

The group screamed as they landed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Usopp asked.

Kaya, the owner of the mansion, looked at them curiously.

"Who are they?" she asked.

At the same time, Merry ran over to Kuro.

"Klahadore, there are intruders on the property!" Merry exclaimed.

"Intruders? Where are the guards?" Kuro asked, fixing his glasses.

"They're on their lunch break." Merry explained.

Kuro sighed,

"I'll go take care of the problem." Kuro said, walking towards the front of the house.

Usopp looked at Kaya, and walked next to Luffy and put an arm around him.

"They're the newest members of my crew. They heard of my reputation, and came to find me." He said.

"You wish…" James scoffed softly.

"We have a favor to ask you." Zolo said.

Kaya looked from her window,

"A favor?" she asked.

"Yeah, we need a big ship!" Luffy exclaimed.

"What is the meaning of this!" Kuro asked, emerging from behind them.

All of them turned,

"That must be Klahadore…" James wondered, "That's the guy I met in the market that day!"

"Klahadore, you see, those people, they're…" Kaya started.

Kuro stopped her with his hand,

"Save your excuses for later." Kuro said, "All of you must go immediately."

He turned to Usopp,

"You're Usopp aren't you?" he asked.

James put his head in his hand,

"You've got to be joking…." He thought.

"I've heard of you. You're the talk of the village." Kuro said, in his slimy tone.

"Thanks! Call me 'Captain Usopp' if you please." Usopp said proudly.

"The guards have told me of your trespassing. What business do you have bothering Miss Kaya?" he asked.

"Well, I saw a legendary mole enter this estate, and I'm trying to capture him." Usopp lied.

James rolled his eyes,

"This guy's a total moron…" he thought.

Keiko just stood next to Zolo.

"Hmph, you're defiantly good at lying." Kuro answered, "I've heard about your filthy pirate blood. Stay away from Miss Kaya."

James' head shot around,

"What the hell did he say?" he asked angrily.

Kuro continued,

"You and Miss Kaya are from completely different worlds. Is it money you're after?" Kuro asked, "How much do you want?"

"You've gone too far, Klahadore! You owe Usopp an apology!" Kaya yelled.

"But Miss Kaya, I'm only speaking the truth. I, however, feel bad for you. You're father gave you up to go treasure hunting." Kuro said.

James went to unsheathe his claws, but Nami and Zolo held him back.

"I'm gonna kill him!" James snarled.

"Don't do anything stupid. You're gonna get hurt!" Zolo said, "Whether by him, the police, or me."

"Klahadore!" Kaya screamed hysterically, as she leaned out the window.

"Stop bad mouthing my father…" Usopp growled.

"Don't get so worked up. Just make up some lies about him, like you usually do, or pretend that he's not your real father perhaps." Kuro said, fixing his glasses once again.

Keiko's eyes widened as she saw this.

"Who is this Klahadore fella anyway?" she wondered.

Usopp felt his rage boiling, and he then punched Kuro out of anger.

"Shut up!" he screamed.

Kuro fell to the ground, and fixed his glasses out of their crooked state.

"I'm proud that my father is a pirate! He's a brave warrior of the sea!" Usopp shot back, "It's true, I do make up stories, but my father is something I will never lie about!"

When Usopp started to calm down, Kuro started to stand.

"A brave warrior of the sea, huh? You see, you're starting to morph the truth already." He said.

Usopp then grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"That's enough!" he said angrily.

Kaya then became frightened for Kuro's safety.

"Please Usopp, no more violence!" she called out, "Klahadore isn't a bad person. He takes care of me; he's just over protective, that's all."

Usopp loosened his grip,

"Leave the grounds, now. There's no place for people like you. Never come back to this estate!" Kuro barked.

"Fine, have it your way. I'm leaving, and never coming back." Usopp said, trudging off.

"Captain?" the boys asked worriedly.

Kaya looked on, tears forming in his eyes.

"You're stupid! Our Captain is a great guy!" Pepper said.

"Yeah, meanie!" Carrot added.

"Yeah, fool!" Onion yelled.

"Knuckle-head!" Luffy said.

Zolo whacked him in the back of the head.

"Not you too, Luffy." He said.

Kuro snarled,

"Get off this property at once!" he demanded.

They sighed, and walked off.

James watched as Kuro entered the mansion, but then reluctantly followed the others,

"That guy seems so familiar." He said to himself.


	9. Shaken Faith

Disclaimer: See all other disclaimers before this one…

A Cat's Instinct

Chapter 8: Shaken Faith

Keiko, Nami, James and Zolo all relaxed in the side of the road, as Luffy went off to find Usopp.

"James, did you wee that?" Keiko asked.

"See what?" James asked, cocking his head.

"The way Klahadore fixed his glasses. Isn't that the way Kuro did it?" she asked.

James turned away.

"Are you trying to torment anniversary of his death. Do you enjoy rubbing it in?" he asked, growing slightly agitated.

"James, I'm just being observant. He's that guy form the market, remember?" Keiko said.

"Yeah but both of us know that the Captain died. He's just a look-alike." James said stubbornly, "My father wouldn't lie to me."

The "Veggie Pirates" (as Usopp called them) cane running down the road in pure terror.

"What's wrong with you guys? You're running like James is after you." Keiko said.

"We saw a weird backwards guy!" they said frantically.

James shot up,

"Where is he, this backwards man?" he asked.

"He's coming this way!" they said, "We gotta hide!"

"I can't believe he's here…" James said.

"You know him?" Nami asked.

"Defiantly. There's only one man on this earth who walks backwards in public." James said, chuckling slightly.

Django then came steadily down the dirt road.

"Hey! Who just called me strange?" Django asked.

James lit up immediately,

"Django, it is you!" he said, running over and hugging him, "What are you doing here!"

Django looked at him,

"James, is that you?" he asked, in his smooth tone.

He nodded, but Django looked at him uneasily.

"We're just stopping by." Django said.

Keiko looked at him suspiciously.

"Something's up, and I don't like it…" she thought.

"What are you?" Nami asked.

"I'm just your typical traveling hypnotist." He said.

The Veggie Pirates grinned,

"Wow, a hypnotist. Show us a trick!" they asked.

"Why should I perform for a bunch of veggies I don't even like. I mean, where's the broccoli?" Django asked.

The kids continued to look at him intently.

Django sighed.

"Fine, when I say one…two…Django, you'll fall asleep." He said, pulling out his medallion, "One…Two…Django!"

He and the Veggie Pirates fell asleep on the road.

"He's still got that habit of his…" James said, shaking his head, very amused.

"Let's go." Zolo said, standing up, "It's gonna look like we killed the guy…"

"Should we just leave him there?" Nami asked.

"Wake up the kids, the hypnotist can stay. He needs beauty sleep anyway…" Keiko said, with a slight shudder.

Nami shrugged.

Keiko nudged the kids with her shoe, waking them up lightly.

"What…?" they asked

"Come on…" she said, as she went to follow James and the others.

"Where are we going?" James asked.

"We're gonna go find Luffy." Zolo said, "What do you think?"

James shrugged his shoulders,

"How am I supposed to know? No one tells me anything?" he answered.

"No you're just clueless…" Keiko said.

He sighed, as they headed to the beach, the south shore.

James stood on the peak, and looked at the beach below.

"Hey, there's Luffy!" Keiko exclaimed, pointing to him.

They climbed down the mountain (Well, James jumped down).

"Luffy, are you okay?" James asked.

Zolo chuckled,

"This guy…" he said, prodding Luffy with the butt of his sword.

Luffy woke with a start.

"Whoa, how'd I get here?" he asked, "I could've sworn that I was at the top. Anyway, there's a pirate who's planning to kill Kaya!"

"What's his name? We'll protect her!" James said boldly.

"It's Captain Kuro!" Luffy said.

James froze, swooned, and collapsed onto the ground.

"Here, we'll get him off the ground." Zolo said, picking him up.

"You're so strong!" Keiko said, starry-eyed.

Zolo sighed, and carried the boy in his arms.

As they walked into the village, Luffy told them what he heard, as the others listened eagerly, well, except for James of course.

"Wow, I never knew the Captain was lying. Well, it doesn't surprise me…He always had something up his sleeve." Keiko said.

Edan, meanwhile, was wondering through the village.

Sekorie had sent him food shopping again, and he was dreading the task at hand. However, he was finished, and heading back to the house. He spotted the Zolo and the others, and seeing Zolo carry James in his arms (though he didn't recognize him) went over in concern.

"Is that boy alright?" Edan asked to Zolo.

Zolo shrugged,

"I dunno, I'm not a doctor. He just fainted." He said.

"Well, come on to my house. We can get him somewhere to lie down." Edan said.

Zolo then heard Usopp screaming.

"Here, take him. We have to see someone." He said.

Edan nodded, and took James into his arms.

They ran off, as Edan pushed the hair from James' face. He then noticed the sword and duffel bag that Keiko had left by Edan's feet.

He grabbed the bag, and the sword, and headed home.

"Edan, who's that?" Sekorie asked.

"He just got into town. He may have heat stroke." Edan said.

"The poor dear!" Sekorie said, gathering James' things.

Sekorie looked into the duffel bag, and spotted the cat claws. She almost dropped it in fright.

"E-Edan…!" Sekorie said, startled.

"What is it, Sekorie?" Edan asked.

"Edan, that's James you're carrying!" she exclaimed.

Edan looked at James, stroked the boy's head, and brought him quickly into the house.

When he laid down James onto a bed, Sekorie sat down beside him, and put a damp cloth on his head.

"You got so big, James." She said, "We didn't even recognize you."

James stirred slightly,

"Wh-where am I?" he asked weakly.

""Calm down James. I'm here." Sekorie said.

James eyes opened,

"How'd I get here, where are the others?" he asked, looking around.

"Aren't you happy to see us?" Sekorie asked.

"Of course I am, but my crew. They didn't leave the island, did they?" he asked worriedly.

"They'll be back, tiger." Edan said, "They just had somewhere to go."

James lay back down, relieved.

"So, how's your quest coming?" Edan asked.

"Alright. Django is in town. I saw him on the street. Unfortunately, he hypnotized himself." James said.

"Oh yes, Django. I remember when his entire crew was young. Your father was dating your mother, and it was defiantly cute." Sekorie said.

James grinned, he never could imagine his father dating anyone.

"Well, did they love each other?" James asked, very interested.

Sekorie smiled, a tear running down her face,

"Yes, they loved each other very much, but that day killed your father inside." She said.

James cocked his head,

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Well, the day your mother died. He was crushed. You heard the stories, about your father's evil deeds." She said.

"No, he was a good person, my father. Even you said so yourself!" James exclaimed.

"I know what I said, but that didn't mean he never made mistakes." She said, "Your father, killed many people James. I can't lie about that. You're old enough to understand your father's dark side, and possibly yours."

"My father never killed anyone! You must be lying to me. I don't believe it!" James growled.

"I'm telling you the truth, James. He was a murderer, bent on revenge for his wife, who took her own life." Sekorie said.

James felt himself becoming angry of the persecution about his father and mother.

"My mother died of a stroke. My father told me that, and he'd never lie to me! I trusted you Sekorie, and your husband, as my parents, but my father and Captain would never lie to me!" James snarled angrily, standing up.

"James, I would never lie to you. Your mother committed suicide. You were hidden, you wouldn't remember the incident." Sekorie said, more tears coming to her eyes.

"Wouldn't you think that I'd remember an important thing like the death of my own mother!" James asked, "I'm outta here. I'm tired of being lied to."

James ran out the door, grabbing his cat claws and supplies with him.

Sekorie let out a sob, as Edan ran over to her.

"What happened to him?" he asked, looking at the closed door.

"I tried to tell him the truth about his father, but he's not ready." Sekorie said, wiping her eyes.

"Well, he's a bright kid, he'll figure out the truth by himself." Edan said, embracing her, "But, it will be hard for him to grasp."

James ran down the street, tears running down his face, he then bumped into Usopp.

"Watch where you're going!" James snapped.

"I'm sorry. Are you going to be alright? You're crying." Usopp said.

"I'm fine…" James said, standing up.

"Did you hear? Captain Kuro is alive, and is going to attack the village tomorrow!" Usopp exclaimed.

James swiftly punched him, grabbed him by the shirt collar, and lifted him off the ground.

"I'm sick off all the lies about my father!" James snarled, "He was a good man, but he's dead now. I'm tired of hearing otherwise."

Keiko, Nami, Zolo, and Luffy spotted him.

"James, let him go!" Nami exclaimed, "He's with us!"

"He's lying about my father!" James said, his teeth clenched, "Everyone I know is lying to me. He's dead!"

"No he's not. That villain must've lied to you." Keiko said.

James glared at her.

"Take that back!" he demanded viciously.

"It's true. He wants to kill Kaya for money! That's not a good thing, James." Zolo said.

"You are all liars!" he said, "All of you! I can't believe you're all against me. I know that he made mistakes, but that doesn't make him a villain."

"James, murder is more than a little mistake." Nami said.

James released his grip on Usopp, who scampered like a frightened mouse, and hid behind Zolo.

"I don't believe you." He said, "I know you guys hate me, but that doesn't mean bringing my father into this, and brainwashing my Aunt! I'm outta here, and out of this crew."

He walked down the road, and sat on the beach.

"James?" Nami asked from behind him.

"Leave me alone. I'm not coming back." He said, pulling his knees to his chest, and stared out into the water.

"James, we're telling you the truth. I know it's hard, but you have to believe us." She said.

"Until I meet him personally, and he tells me. I won't believe a word you're saying." He answered stubbornly.

"Well, I hope you change your mind." She said, walking away.

He felt calmer, and his anger had settled down.

"I better go apologize," He thought reluctantly, "But that can wait."

He walked into town, and continued to think about what everyone had said.

"Who am I to believe?" he wondered, his mind a total jumble, "I trust both."

He looked around; the streets were deserted, once again.

"Maybe that's why Django is in town. He's not one to go sightseeing…" he thought.


	10. The Truth is Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, only the original characters…etc.

A Cat's Instinct

Chapter 9: The Truth is Revealed

((A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in so long. I lost my notebook, that had all my writings in it, and I just found it, and that's why I can update! Once again, I am sooo sorry!))

James found himself sleeping in a tree.

"How's I get up here…?" he wondered, jumping down.

He stood up, and looked at the dark sky.

"It must be early." He thought, "I better find the others."

He walked to the shore, where Usopp, Luffy, and the others were setting something up.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked.

"We told you yesterday." Keiko said.

"Yeah, and you almost killed me!" Usopp exclaimed.

"That doesn't answer my question." James answered, "What are you guys doing?"

"We're setting up this oil, so Captain Kuro and his crew won't be able to get into the village." Keiko said.

James looked at their set up.

"It's not going to work." He stated blandly.

Usopp scowled at him,

"What do you mean, it's not going to work!" he demanded angrily.

"It's exactly what I said, it isn't going to work; your plan is flawed." James said, still looking around.

"How?" Keiko asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"There's a shore on the North side of this island." James said, trying to hide his amusement, "Did you forget that?"

The others exchanged worried glances,

"Are you kidding me!" Keiko asked, totally annoyed.

Usopp sighed,

"But the pirates had their secret meeting here! I just assumed…" he tried to explain.

Luffy interrupted,

"We've gotta get to them, before they attack the village!" he said, running off.

Nami then froze, and slapped her hands against the sides of her face.

"Oh no! Our ships are on the North Beach! They'll take out treasure!" she exclaimed.

She then started to run, but she wasn't going anywhere.

"Nami, what are you doing?" Zolo asked.

"Help, I'm slipping!" she said, grabbing onto Zolo's shirt.

James went over to help her, but Nami adjusted herself, and climbed over Zolo, to the sturdy ground.

"Thanks Zolo!" she said, running off.

Zolo then slowly slipped down the hill.

"Zolo, are you okay?" Keiko asked, looking down at him.

"Just catch up with the others!" he said, "Someday, I'm gonna kill Nami…"

Keiko nodded, and ran off.

James took his time. He didn't believe them, nor did he want to.

When he got to the shore, Usopp and Nami were already fighting along with Keiko.

"You see James, there they are. The whole crew is back!" she said, looking on.

James looked at them, and almost fainted again, but Keiko punched him in the arm.

"Oh no you don't you're fighting with us, whether you like it or not." She said, angrily.

James reluctantly unsheathed his claws.

Usopp was then punched by one of the crewmembers, but before James could strike, most of the pirates went flying.

"What the…?" James asked, looking backwards.

Luffy, and Zolo stood there, neither of them happy.

"Nami, how could you strand me on that hill!" Zolo demanded.

"Don't take your temper on Nami!" James said, becoming defensive.

"Well, don't yell at Zolo!" Keiko said, getting ready to pummel James.

"Come on guys, focus! We have a village to save!" Usopp screamed.

They looked at him, and nodded.

"Hold on for a second." James said; his cat claws still in his hands.

"Where's your Captain?" James demanded at the crewmen.

"Is that James?" they asked amongst themselves, "Yeah, I think so…He got big."

"Where's the Captain?" he asked again, this time, pushing up his glasses, and displaying the shining blades of his claws.

Some of them gulped in a slight fear.

"He's not here, but he will be." They said.

"Good, I want to meet him." James said, gaining his father's snake-like tone.

Soon, Django emerged, spotted James, and panicked.

"The Captain will punish us all, if we don't get the job done!" Django called to them.

The crew then rushed up the hill.

"James, what are you doing here?" he asked, finally talking to him.

"I came to see my father, who was supposedly dead." James said, pushing up his glasses.

Django shuddered,

"You have to get out of here. Your life is in danger, if his plan fails!" he said.

Django then turned to the crew, and hypnotized him, and they became instantly stronger.

"Whoa, it really worked! They were exhausted a moment ago!" Nami said, startled.

"That's Django for you." James said.

They watched, as one of the stronger crewmen punched, and broke off a piece of the cliff.

"If one of them can demolish a cliff, we're up against an entire horde of them!" Usopp screamed.

"Now March! And if anyone tries to stop you, destroy them, except for James. Leave James alone, or the Captain will have our heads anyway!" Django ordered.

"Why are you safe?" Usopp asked, jealous.

"I'm the Captain's son." James said, proudly.

"You three, get outta here. Luffy, James and I will deal with…" Zolo started, but he then noticed that Luffy was missing, "Luffy? Luffy!"

Luffy then went on a rampage.

"He hypnotized you too!" Keiko exclaimed.

"The hypnosis wasn't even aimed at him!" Nami said.

They watched, as their Captain pummeled the crewmen in front of him.

The Black Cat pirates then started to retreat.

"Luffy's good…" James thought, impressed.

Luffy then latched onto the stem post of the ship, and ripped it off.

"What the hell is he doing to the ship!" James growled angrily.

Django then hypnotized Luffy, and he fell asleep.

"Well, he wiped out most of them." Nami observed.

"Yeah, but now he's smashed under the stem post!" Usopp said.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be fine." Zolo said.

"Defiantly." Keiko said, "Just mind your own wounds."

Django then looked up,

"Butchie, get over here, the bow's broken!" Django called up to the crow's nest.

"The bow? How'd that happen?" a voice called, from above the ship.

James and Keiko looked up instantly, recognizing the voice.

"The Meowban brothers…" Keiko muttered softly.

Then, two pirates jumped from the Crow's nest.

Everyone except for James and Keiko were in awe.

"Amazing, they jumped from that high deck, like cats!" Usopp said.

"No dug…" James mumbled.

"Siam, Butchie, we need to get up that hill, but as you can see, there's something in our way. Get rid of it!" Django commanded.

The two looked uneasy, and started to turn pale.

"We can't do that, can we Butchie?" Siam (the skinny one, with green hair) asked.

"Yeah, they look really mean!" Butchie added.

"They're scared to death!" Nami said, "I thought they were some kind of secret weapon!"

James put his head in his hand, out of embarrassment,

"Is this what became of my father's crew?" he asked himself, "They're total wimps!"

"Get that swordsman!" Django ordered fiercely.

Siam, on the brink of tears, ran in Zolo's direction.

"He's starting to cry. Why's he making someone fight like that?" Nami asked, watching Siam.

Zolo looked at his opponent.

"I'll cut your head off, if you don't stop!" he called out.

Siam then got a sly glint in his eye, and struck his claws after Zolo.

"You fell for it! I was just pretending to be a scaredy cat." Siam said, as Zolo swiftly countered his attack.

"Hold on, he's not really a coward?" Usopp asked.

James couldn't help, but smile.

"That's the crew I always knew." He said to himself.

Keiko then shot up,

"Zolo, your swords are missing!" she exclaimed.

"What the…?" Zolo asked, looking for them.

Siam smirked,

"Seems you have a bit of talent, but you shouldn't take the Meowban Brothers of the Black Cat Pirates too lightly." Siam said.

Django and Butchie just looked on, seemingly in a good mood.

"Give him back his swords!" Keiko demanded.

"Why? Isn't one enough?" Siam asked, throwing Zolo's swords behind him.

Zolo twitched, as his swords hit the ground, with a metal clanging sound.

"Swords that don't belong to you should be treated with more respect!" Zolo said, rushing at Siam, and slicing him, across the shirt front.

James shook his head,

"I should've warned him first…" he thought regretfully.

Butchie then got ready,

"I guess it's my turn…" he said.

Zolo then went after his swords, only to be caught from behind, by Siam.

"I have a cat's waist line, you know." He mocked, as he pinned Zolo to the ground.

Butchie then leapt into the air, and James became restless.

"They've gone too far!" he growled, standing up.

"Zolo, watch out!" Keiko screamed.

Zolo then dodged the attack, much to everyone's relief.

Keiko sighed, and wiped her brow.

Zolo then stood up.

They started fighting, and James stood up also.

"James, you sit your ass down!" Keiko demanded, "You're gonna get killed!

James looked at her,

"I have more tricks up my sleeve, then you know." He said an evil shine in his eyes.

Keiko shuddered slightly.

"I never saw him like that before…" she thought, "its scary…"

James stood for a while, totally still, as if her were examining the battlefield, taking in every detail.

He then reached for his cat claws again.

"I will not be cursed for my father's lies." He muttered.

"James, what are you doing?" Nami asked.

James just stood silently, as if he were in a trance, watching Butchie and Siam fight Zolo fiercely.

"If only I could get his other swords…" Nami said.

Usopp got his slingshot prepared, and fired a single shot.

It hit Zolo, and Keiko turned to him, totally enraged.

"Who's side are you on?" she demanded.

Usopp cringed,

"N-no, I didn't…!" Usopp stuttered, totally dumbfounded, as Zolo fell over, at the claws of the Meowban Brothers.

"It was like he….tried to get hit, on purpose" Usopp said.

Nami and Keiko looked at him, confused.

"On purpose?" they said, together.

Zolo then looked at them,

"Usopp, you idiot! Are you trying to get killed!" Zolo shouted up at them.

"Maybe he did save us!" Nami said.

"Huh?" Usopp asked.

"You moron!" Keiko said, whacking him in the back of the head, "If you do hit one of them, those two might shift their attack to us!"

"Yeah, think about what would happen to us!" Nami added, "But he can't fight them off like this, I'm going to get Zolo's swords."

Nami jumped down the cliff, and ran towards Zolo's discarded swords.

"What is she doing?" James wondered, as he spotted Nami.

Django also spotted her, and prepared his circular blades.

He slashed Nami in the shoulder, and James let a dog-like growl escape his lips.

"Django, what are you doing!" he snarled, running over to her, as she laid on the ground bleeding.

Django, Siam, Butchie, and the rest of the crew, froze.

"What happened?" Keiko wondered, looking back.

They all spotted Kuro, a bag in his hand, as he fixed his glasses with his free hand.

"Oh, what a time for him to show up…" Usopp mumbled.


	11. Tension Brewing

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, only the original characters, but all of us know this…

A Cat's Instinct

Chapter 10: Tension Brewing

((A/N: I'm sorry, but this chapter may be a bit shorter than the others. It felt a bit short, oh well))

James almost fell over, as he looked upon his father.

"I can't believe it…" he said, both angry and surprised.

"It's long past dawn, but…you seem to be having trouble following my plan." Kuro said, his voice, disturbingly calm, "Are you telling me, these children held you up! Is this what the Pirates of the Black Cat have come to? Is that it, Django?" Kuro yelled angrily.

James continued to stare, as he held Nami in his arms.

Django gulped.

"Bu-but you said, it didn't matter if we let the kid go... That's what you said!" Django argued timidly.

"Yes, I said that, and I was right! It shouldn't have been a problem! Anyone could have predicted that he would try to thwart us, but I didn't expect your defenses to be so feeble!" Kuro said.

The Meowban Brothers scowled at him.

"'Feeble' he calls us?" Siam asked.

"Care to say that again, Cap'n Kuro?" Butchie added.

Kuro looked at them, as the others just watched what was going on.

"He's right. What has my father's crew come to?" James wondered silently.

"You'll find we ain't so easy to kill! Sometimes things don't go as planned!" Siam said.

"You've been out of action for three years! You think you can beat the sharp claws of the Meowban Brothers?" Butchie growled, "You ain't our captain anymore!"

They went after Kuro, who stood there, totally still.

He then disappeared, only before Siam and Butchie shredded his bag.

Only James was able to track him, and his swift movements.

"H-He pulled a Pussyfoot Maneuver!" one of the crewmen shouted out of fright.

The Meowban brothers looked behind them, but Kuro disappeared once they looked, and only reappeared when they had turned their bodies around.

He had his arms slung over both their shoulders.

"You two were right…I have gotten soft." Kuro said, in his snake-like tone of voice, as the Meowban brothers froze, in sheer terror.

James almost smiled,

"My father is alive, and he still has his skill…" he thought proudly.

Nami looked up at him,

"James, what's wrong with you?" she asked, worriedly.

James, however, continued to stare off at the battlefield.

"It's true, I'm not your captain anymore…but I hired you to do a job, and the penalty for failure is death!" Kuro said, pointing his claw-like blades at each of their throats.

James was in his own world of total confusion, and disbelief.

"I never dreamed that my father was so cruel…" he mumbled.

Nami let out a gasp of pain, and that called him out of his thoughts.

"Are you alright?" he asked frantically, still holding her.

"I think I'll live." She said, smiling at him.

He smiled warmly back at her, but they both looked at the battlefield.

"Those two were getting the better of Zolo, granted, he only had one sword. But Klahadore's playing with them like kittens!" she said.

Django looked at them.

"What did you fools expect? Captain Kuro's Pussyfoot maneuver is a technique for undetectable movement. You could gather 50 assassins, and they'd all be dead before they even knew that he was near. We've got to carry out his plan." Django said, "Why, when I first saw him for the first time, after three years, and I saw that habit of his, I shivered. To avoid scratching his face with his 'Cat Claws', he pushed his glasses up his nose like that. It's proof that he hasn't forgotten how to kill!"

"What do you mean, forgotten how to kill!" James growled.

Everyone ignored him, except for Nami, who put a hand on his shoulder.

"Three years of inaction… have softened my heart. You've got five minutes. If everything isn't sorted out by then, I'll kill every last one of you…with my own hands." Kuro snarled.

"Oh no, he won't!" James said angrily, as he was helping Nami sit up gently.

Nami then stood, ran over to Zolo's swords, and kicked them to him.

"Zolo, you're swords!" she shouted.

"Why you! First you trample me, then you kick my swords!" Zolo barked at her.

Nami looked at him,

"What? No thank-you?" she asked.

Zolo caught his swords,

"Yes, thanks." He said, just as the Meowban brothers were coming at him.

Zolo however swiped them in one shot.

"He beat the Meowban brothers in one sword strike!" Some of the crew members said.

Zolo then looked at Kuro, and pointed his sword at him.

"Don't worry, it won't even take me five minutes….to trash you all." He said.

Kuro fixed his glasses.

"Try it…" he said.

Keiko beamed,

"Go Zolo!" she cheered happily.

Siam lay on the ground, dead, as Butchie pushed himself off the ground, he appeared to be weak, and panting.

James almost went over to him, but Nami stopped him.

"James, what are you doing?" she asked, holding him back.

"C-Captain; Captain Django! Hypnotize me, please!" Butchie begged.

Kuro smirked,

"He's still alive. Your claws need sharpening." He taunted.

Zolo sighed, as Butchie emerged with newfound strength.

Nami then stood up, and ran for it.

"Now's my change! If I can just wake Luffy up…" Nami thought as she ran.

James and Django both looked at her, but Django threw a blade at her.

Nami stepped on Luffy's head,

"Nami, look out!" James exclaimed.

"That's a chakram. It's not just for hypnotizing people!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Oh, now you know something…" Keiko said, sarcastically.

Luffy, at the same time, shot up angrily,

"Nami, you creep! Why'd you have to step on my head!" he demanded, as the chakram sliced into his head.

"Luffy!" Nami exclaimed.

Kuro looked at Luffy shocked.

"That lad? I thought he died when he fell off the cliff." Kuro said to himself.

Luffy leaned forward, and pulled the chakram out of his scalp.

"Impossible! He's still alive and standing?" Django asked.

"That really hurt!" Luffy yelled at Nami.

"It wasn't me, Luffy!" Nami said, when she collapsed on the ground, clutching her bleeding shoulder.

"Your shoulder's bleeding." Luffy said, his expression softened.

"It's nothing, I'm fine. I've done all I can, I'm leaving the rest to you." Nami said, " After all, this is one fight we gotta win, there's a lot of treasure on the line!"

Luffy faced Kuro, and the others at the top of the slope,

"Hey, the evil butler is here…" Luffy observed.

Kuro looked at his watch slowly.

"Three minutes left…" Kuro said, calmly, as the crew started to panic.

James felt his anger and temperature brewing,

"I can't believe he'd act like that!" he thought scornfully.


	12. An Important Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own them, blah, blah, blah.

A Cat's Instinct

Chapter 12: An Important Battle

(A/N: I'm sorry I haven't posted. I just found my notebook, and I had major writers block, besides my school work… I'm so sorry, I kept you waiting!)

"Klahadore, stop!" a young voice called.

It was Miss Kaya, from the mansion.

"Kaya! What are you doing here?!" Usopp screamed.

"What a lovely surprise, Miss Kaya… What brings you here?" Kuro asked, turning around to look at her.

Kaya stood, stiff as a board, and sweat dripping down her pale face.

"Merry told me everything." She said simply.

"Merry? He lived? I though… I had killed him…" Kuro said, mostly to himself.

Both Kaya and James gasped at the same time.

"I'm sorry Usopp! How can you ever forgive me? I was so wrong about you. I just couldn't believe… that Klahadore was a pirate…" Kaya said, her hands balled into fists.

"It's okay Kaya. Why'd you come here? You've got to escape! They're out to kill you!" Usopp said in a frenzy.

Kaya then turned to Kuro.

"Klahadore, if you want my fortune, I'll give it to you! Just take t, and leave the village alone!" she yelled at him.

Kuro chuckled slightly, and looked at her.

"Not good enough, Miss Kaya. Yes, I want your fortune, but I also want…" Kuro paused to take a deep breath, "Peace of mind. I spent three years earning the trust of the villagers. I've grown comfortable, I can even relax. Only when I have that peace of mind, and your wealth, will my plan have been accomplished. Thus the pirate attack on the village, and your accidental demise, are both quite essential."

"Kaya run! Don't waste your breath on him! He's not the man you knew!" Usopp screamed frantically at her.

Kaya, then without saying a word, reached into her jacket, and wielded a revolver.

"Leave this village alone!" she demanded, her hands, however were shaking.

Kuro looked at her, his face portraying some impressed feelings, but they were suppressed well.

"Hmm, you've really grown up in the last three years, and I've been at your side for all the changes haven't I? Even before you lost your parents and became ill… You and I spent a lot of time together. We went sailing together, took trips into town… when you had a fever, I stayed at your bedside day and night…" he said, as Kaya's eyes filled with tears, " I suffered with you, I laughed with you… I was your ever humble servant."

As Kuro spoke, Kaya held back her sobs, as she bit her lip tightly. James, however, held back a rough anger that was building up inside him.

"How dare he lie to me like this!" he thought to himself, "And taunt such an innocent girl as Kaya… He's not my father, he's a monster!!!"

Kuro, however, just continued speaking.

"I humored you , Miss Kaya, in all your silly dreams. And I endured it… all for today! The day I could kill you! I, who was once the dreaded Captain Kuro, bowed and scraped to a spoiled little girl, and catered to her every whim day and night. Can you fathom my humiliation?"

Kaya dropped the gun in shock, as she was taken in by her own weeping, and Usopp rushed at him like an angry bull.

"Kuro!" he screamed, prepared to rip Kuro apart.

Kuro turned his head, and dodged Usopp's feeble attempt.

"Usopp that reminds me… I still owe you for hitting me. You hit me with all your might." Kuro said

Kuro, before Usopp could hit him, dodged, but Luffy stretched his arm, and punched Kuro, knocking him to the hard, rocky ground.

Keiko smiled,

"Way to go Luffy." She said, softly.

"Wh-what was that?!" Django asked, hysterically.

"That kid! He sent Cap'n Kuro sailing!" one crewman said.

"From all the way over there?" another asked.

Kuro just laid there silently, his glasses cracked, and his lip bleeding.

"Now Cap'n Kuro's really mad…" some crewmen whispered.

Everyone heard a small clanging sound, and the three Veggie pirates rushed out. Pots, shovels and baseball bats in hand.

"Hey you guys shouldn't be here!" Kaya exclaimed.

The three started attacking Kuro, with all their might, despite Kaya's words.

Usopp fearing the consequence of their actions, yelled out to them.

"That's enough crew! Stop!" he shouted.

They stopped, panting and out of breath.

"I knew it! The captain's been fighting!' Carrot said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Pepper exclaimed with disappointment.

"Yeah, he's forgotten his faithful crewmen!" Onion added.

"I don't care! You guys have got to scram, now! Beat it!" Usopp yelled, " Run for it!"

The boys refused fiercely.

"What are those kids doing?" Keiko wondered.

Kuro then stood, and fixed his broken glasses, walked passed the veggies, and kicked Usopp.

He then looked at Luffy.

"You must have the power... of the Devil Fruit." Kuro observed.

Luffy smirked,

"That's right! I ate the gum-gum fruit! I'm a gum-gum man!" he said.

The Black Cat crew chattered timidly amongst themselves.

"Django…" Kuro started, "I'll kill the gum-gum man… you deal with Miss Kaya, force her to write the will as we planned, then kill her! Those three nipping pups too. They're a nuisance."

Kames growled as Django tipped his hat.

Zolo stopped Django with his sword.

"Beyond this point, you shall not pass." He said,

"Butchie, get him!" Django commanded.

Butchie let out a cougar-like growl, and went to attack Zolo.

Everyone watched as the Veggie pirates escaped with Miss Kaya into the forest.

James, however, stood, watching Butchie beat Zolo to death, and he felt a kind of guilty anger against his father's sins.

A growl in his throat, he grabbed his bag, and walked onto the battlefield.

"James, what are you doing?" Keiko asked.

James ignored her, and stared at his father, in a trance like state.

"Captain Kuro!" James snarled, "You leave my friends alone! I challenge you to a battle, one on one!"

Kuro looked at him, unknowing of his identity.

Some of the crewmen, however, could tell who James was immidiatly.

"Captain, it's James! Don't harm him!" some of them shouted.

"Nonsense, it's only a boy who needs to learn his place. My son, is dead…" Kuro said, with some madness lining his voice.

James eyes stung with tears as he heard his father's words.

"That gives you no right to kill! I have losses of my own, but I don't kill people!" James snarled," Both of us however, well, neither of us, know each other as well as we thought…"

"Those are mighty words, but let's see if your fighting skills match them." Kuro said.

"Ooh, Cat fight…" Keiko muttered under her breath.

James stood, holding his bag tightly, waiting for his father to make the first move, and as he expected, Kuro did.

James unsheathed his cat claws, and heard the cat crew's gasps.

James was no the splitting image of his father.

Even Keiko couldn't help but notice the total similarity.

James didn't make any moves to hurt his father, but only dodged the swift attacks in his direction, and only kept himself from getting hurt.

Unfortunately, Kuro was still too quick and skilled for the fifteen year old.

Then, James ran out of energy, and received many scratches and a large slash across the back.

He then lay on the ground bleeding heavily and panting.

"Have you had enough, you foolish child" Kuro asked.

James shook his head,

"No, I am going to prove my worth to my crew, and fulfill my dreams. I can't die here…" he replied weakly, as he stood up shakily.

"Very well then. You are very foolish, not to give in now." Kuro said, as he started to slouch.

James' eyes widened with terror as he realized the attack, but he gained his courage, and stood his ground.

"If my life will end at the hands of my father… so be it…" he thought to himself.

Keiko stood up from the sideline, feeling very worried for James. She stood there, as she clung to Zolo for support.

"James, watch out!" she screamed in spite of herself.

Kuro and James exchanged equally frightening stares, and then Kuro disappeared.

"Deceiving me… I hate those like you…" Kuro growled.

James then found a horrific pain in his left arm, and he bit his lip to keep from crying out.

James then looked around, spotted his father and tripped him.

The crew was totally shaken.

"He was able to predict the captain's movements!" they cried in horror, " James still has got it!"

Kuro lay on the ground for a moment, as he was coming to a realization.

"There was only one person on this earth, who would be able to counter that attack…" he thought to himself.

James fixed his glasses, and stood there, watching his father.

"Do you realize who I am?" James asked weakly.

When Kuro didn't answer, James just staggered back to Luffy and the others, bleeding and exhausted.

He feel at their feet.

"James!" they called, running over to help him.

James looked up, to see Luffy standing up, anger burning in his eyes, but Nami, utterly tearful, spoke up, as she cradled James' head in her lap.

"You treat your own son like this?" she asked, " He was willing to die for your honor, but you try to kill him like some sort of criminal! Are you that cold hearted?"

Kuro started to stand up once again.

He felt confused, but had a savage longing to defeat Luffy and his crew.

He staggered, but was able to find his balance.

"Luffy… wait…" James begged weakly, "Don't kill him…"

Luffy didn't hear him, and James tried to stand up, but only ended up falling back, giving a feeble yelp, and wincing in obvious pain.

Nami held him,

"James, you shouldn't try to move…" she said.

"Yeah, you're no use to us, if you're dead."

"Maybe we're better off…" Keiko said.

The others glared at her,

"Geez, I was only kidding…" she said nervously.

James could only watch as his father was bleeding and bruised from Luffy's attacks.

"Luffy….wait…" James tried again, but only started to cough heavily.

Namir held him tightly, and leaned him against her.

Well, with a final blow, Kuro was totally unconscious, and James feared that he was dead.

"Father…" James said, his voice broken, a tear falling down his face.

The remainder of the Black Cats retreated, and took Kuro onto the ship, but without James.

Luffy went back to the others. He was beaten up, but way more concerned about James than his own injuries.

The poor boy was crying silently at his lost childhood hero.

Nami sympathetically wiped the tears from his face.

"I'm sorry…" she said, putting a comforting arm around him.

"No wonder you're such a good fighter!" Luffy said, " He was tough!"

James looked up at him, and couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, my father taught me everything he knew, and he's one of the best fighters on the Seven seas…"

James said, trying to gain his strength back, as he wiped his eyes, " I have to see him, before they leave. They're some of the only family I have left…"

Zolo helped him stand up, as he staggered to the shore, to see his father.

Though most of the crew ignored him, one actually called out.

"You traitor! Leave, or we'll be forced to kill you!" he yelled

James continued to stagger folward.

"I have to see my father…" James demanded, unsheathing his claws once again.

The crew gulped,

"We'll get the Captain, James.. Hold on…" a crewman said shakily, "He's not here, James. He said that he was going to visit someone…"

Once he said that, James knew exactly where his father was at that moment.


	13. Father and Son

Disclaimer: I only own only James, Keiko, etc… No one else… but you know that…

A Cat's Instinct

Chapter 12: Father and Son

James headed to the specific place, where, sure enough, Kuro was standing. There was a tombstone under a large oak tree, bent by age. Kuro was in front of the stone looking down at it, as if he were reading it over and over again. The stone read: "Karla Neko; Beloved wife, mother and teacher. An inspiration too many, and she will be missed greatly."

James went next to his father, silently staring at the tombstone, but he then spoke up.

"Father?" he asked, looking at him.

Kuro spun around, utterly startled.

"You…" he said, staring directly at James.

James shrunk slightly at his father's tone, but he stumbled.

Kuro immediately grabbed his son, helping him up.

"James, watch yourself!" he said, his eyes instantly filling with worry, as he helped sit James on the ground.

Kneeling down to his level, Kuro stared into his son's eyes. All the memories flowing back at him.

"Father, are you okay?" he asked.

Kuro shook his head, coming back to reality.

"James, don't move!" he said, his voice firm, "You're injured!"

James winced in pain, as his father leaned him against the oak tree.

"Take it easy, James." He said, "What were you thinking, coming after me in such a state…?!"

James just looked at his father, and smiled weakly.

"I guess I had to see you once more…" he said.

Kuro couldn't help but smile at his son.

"Y'know James… I haven't told you this in a while… but I'm very proud of you…" he said, "You grew to be a finer pirate than I could've imagined, and you have a fine crew. You also kept all the fighting techniques that I taught you, after all these years. James, I really thought you were dead…"

Kuro embraced his son tightly, tears shining in both their eyes.

"I'm sorry…" James said softly, "I thought you were dead too… Why did you let me believe that? Sekorie and Edan thought you were dead also… They still believe that you're a good person."

Kuro smiled once again.

"It's just like them…" he said, somewhat amused.

"Father, before I go, I have one question to ask you…" James said.

"What is it?" Kuro asked, although he already knew what it was.

"How did mom die?" James asked.

Kuro paused, glanced at the tombstone, then back at his son.

"Well… now that you're older, I can tell you the truth…" Kuro said, "Now I loved your mother, I want you to always remember that. It all began with my career. I was a ship builder, when I first married your mother. We were very wealthy, so I didn't have to work hard, but I enjoyed my job all the same. Your mother was a teacher at the local school. One day, I was in an accident, and the doctor told your mother that I had died in the accident, even though they hadn't found my body yet. Your mother, filled with grief…hung herself from that tree you're leaning against…" Kuro said, tears once again shining in his eyes, "They soon uncovered me, and I went to find your mother, since I was perfectly fine. When I found her, she was long dead…"

He paused to take a long shuddering breath, but he continued.

James listened, but couldn't help but feel pity at his father's suffering.

"We cut her down from the tree, and you came into my arms immediately, crying harder than anything. You saw the entire thing James, but we never found out why you couldn't remember that she died or how, for that matter…"he said, "I was crushed after that… when I held her lifeless body in my arms… I couldn't grasp the reality of it… I couldn't believe that she was gone… I mean, why her of all people?! Why couldn't I have died…? I should've protected her, James… I should've been there, by her side… We should've grown older together… in our mansion by the sea… We should've died together… but it didn't happen that way… she died when she was 27…. She didn't have much of a career, and it was all on my account… because of a stupid mistake I made…"

Kuro's face, at this point was streaked with tears,

"James… I never even got to say goodbye to her, and that I loved her…"

James looked at his father, tears in his own eyes.

"Edan and Sekorie were right then… Why did you tell me otherwise?"

"I couldn't fathom you growing up that your mother took her own life…" Kuro tried to explain, as he tried vainly to keep his emotions in check, "It was bad enough not having your mother around to see you grow to become such a fine young man, and she left so suddenly… I didn't want a life of pirating for you, which is why I sent you to live with Sekorie and Edan… but the long for adventure runs too strongly in your veins to live a normal life. I knew that you'd become a pirate. I knew that the sea would call strongly to you."

James smiled slightly,

"Well, I always wanted to follow your footsteps, no matter how quick…" he said, light-heartedly.

"Really?" Kuro said, his voice lined with a fatherly pride, "Well, you've done a good job… but your crew must be waiting for you, and I must go as well. Django will be worried, and who knows what trouble he'll cause… It was great to see you again, and I look forward to when our paths cross once again."

"It was great to see you too, dad…" James answered, wiping his eyes slightly.

"Oh, James, look out for that Usopp. I don't trust him. He might hold a grudge against you." Kuro warned, helping his son off the ground.

"Alright, I'll keep him in order." James said, chuckling.

"That's right." Kuro said, rustling the boy's already messy hair.

James reluctantly left his father's side, but he had to, since Nami and the others would start to worry.

When he returned, they looked at him, totally concerned.

"Are you alright?" Nami asked, going over to him.

"Yeah, what did that monster of a man say to you?" Usopp asked.

James glared at him.

"No, my father is a good man…" he said, "He just needed to talk."

Usopp sighed,

"At least the village is safe." He said, "Now all I'll have to worry about is you, and the other creatures of the sea…"

James growled and lunged for him.

It took Luffy, Namir, and Zolo to hold him back.

"Calm down, you're still hurt!" Nami said.

"I'm fine…" James said, as he caught his breath, and smiled at her.

Nami's face darkened slightly, but she smiled back.

Keiko saw this, and clung tighter to Zolo.

Zolo just sighed, and tried to ignore the unwanted attention.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go, even though we didn't get that ship…" Luffy said, with some disappointment.

"Wait!' a voice called from behind them.

All of them spun around, to see Merry running after them.

Seeing James, he became frightened.

"Klahadore!!!" he exclaimed hysterically.

"No, I'm James…." He said, rolling his eyes.

Merry sighed,

"I'm sorry… you look extraordinarily like him…" Merry said.

"Don't worry… I've been getting that a lot in this town." James replied.

"Anyway, I have come on behalf of Miss Kaya. She has a present to give you." Merry said, as he pointed to a large ship.

"Is that for us?!" Luffy asked excitedly.

"Yep, I designed it myself. It's called the Merry-Go, and it's one of the fasted ships ever designed." Merry explained proudly.

"Not a very original name, but it's a great ship all the same." Keiko said, still clinging to Zolo.

"Thanks!" Luffy said.

"It's my pleasure, and Miss Kaya thanks you for saving us from that monster…" Merry said cheerfully.

James snarled.

"Please, don't make a fuss. It looks like your father got at him first… and we don't want Luffy beating you up too." Zolo said, putting a hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"That's right." Keiko said, "Zolo, you're so smart."

Zolo sighed.

"Okay…" he said uneasily.

Merry explained the workings of the ship, and pretty much every minute detail about it.

"Wow, it'll defiantly come in handy when we go to the Grand Line!" Nami said.

"Yeah, defiantly." James answered.

They then settled in and were off.

As the ship sailed, James enjoyed lying back, taking pleasure in the sun, while lying on the banister like a jaguar.

Keiko tried to push him off the edge several times, but she didn't' succeed.

"Damn you James…" she said, scornfully.

James just laughed, and continued to lounge in the sun.

"Go bother Zolo if you're so bored." He said, his eyes still closed.

"Well, then maybe I will…" Keiko said, walking away to find her "true love"

"At least he respects me." She said.

"Well, at least he knows you're a girl…." James said laughing heartily.

"Why I oughta…." She said, but then spotting Zolo, her anger was forgotten.

"Hey Zolo!" she said, happily bolting over to him.

James opened her eyes and watched in total amusement as she stuck her tongue out at him.

When Keiko and Zolo were out of view, James jumped off the banister to walk around.

He sighed as the ship continued to drift on the water.

James felt unusually relaxed that day, and the rocking of the ship just made him calmer.

He then decided to find Nami.

She was in her quarters drawing some maps at a small writing desk.

He knocked on her door,

"Nami, are you in there?" he asked.

"James, sure, come in." she said.

James walked in and gave her a small grin.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked.

"Just sketching out a few maps; I haven't gotten to it in a while, but it's nothing really…. Just a hobby." She replied with a casual shrug of her shoulders.

"That's cool. Can I look at one?" James asked his curiosity peaked.

Nami smiled,

"Sure." She said, handing him a few examples.

James examined them as closely as he could.

"These are really good." He said, "Did someone teach you how to draw them?"

"Thanks." She replied, "But no… I read many books, and sometimes I had to steal, but it was only something I learned by myself as a child."

"That's neat. You really must enjoy it." He said, putting the maps next to her.

"Yeah, I love it." She said, "It keeps me focused. I always wanted to go into navigation, and well, I guess I got it didn't I?"

James smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you did, and you're good at it too." He said, "I know Luffy thinks so, and I know that I think so."

She giggled,

"You really are sweet, y'know that? I don't know why you let Keiko push you around like that." Nami said.

"Well, what can I say? My father told me never to hit girls." James said.

"Really? You talk about your father like he was the greatest person to ever live." Nami said, "But what happened to him that made him so cruel?"

"Well, it's a long story, but I guess we have a lot of time…." James said.

Nami set her maps aside, as he started to tell the story his father told him.

"It all started on the island that we just came from. My mother, Karla Felis, was in her late teens when she met my father. Back then, he was just your average street punk. They met in a park, where they became acquainted, and she invited him to a party. They soon fell in love. My father truly loved her and only her." James said.

Nami watched and listened intently. This was a side of the infamous Captain Kuro that she never could have imagined.

"Well, as you can imagine, they married and had me, but unfortunately something happened…" James said.

"What?" Nami asked.

James paused to take a deep breath.

"My mother killed myself. That threw my father into a rage so he locked himself in his workshop for months. When he finally emerged, he had built a huge boat, which was his pirate ship. He turned to a life on the sea, since he no longer had his wife, and he brought me along." James explained, "And you know the rest."

Nami nodded,

"From that story, I have a whole different understanding of your father, James." She said.

James smiled slightly,

"Yeah; He's pretty misunderstood, but I wish I knew my mother better..." he said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Nami put a hand on his shoulder,

"Anyone would want answers like that, but at least your father loved her, right?" Nami asked.

James nodded,

"Yes, he did, but I don't think he ever stopped." James replied.

Nami nodded, utterly touched by what the boy had said.

"Y'know James, you're defiantly right about that…" she said, "You're defiantly right…"

((Hope you enjoyed this chapter... I'll update as soon as possible. . ))


	14. Romance on the MerryGo

Disclaimer: Blah blah, blah, you know this….

A Cat's Instinct

Chapter 13: Romance on the Merry-Go

Keiko, meanwhile, was watching Zolo lift weights, as she usually did on her boring afternoons.

"Oh Zolo, you're so strong!" she squealed, totally starry-eyed.

Zolo sighed,

"You said that fifty times already…" he said, looking at her.

"'Well, it's true!" she answered, "Besides, you're handsome and smart too."

"You really believe that, don't you?" he asked.

Keiko leaned against him lovingly.

"Uh-huh." She said, rubbing her face into his arm.

Zolo chuckled,

"Well, what about your boyfriend, James?" he asked curiously (and somewhat oblivious to her obvious dislike of him).

Keiko looked at him, as if he had almost struck her down with one of his swords.

"I can't believe you'd say that! I'd never fall for such a loser!" she growled, "I mean, he's such a clumsy idiot! I hate him!"

Zolo looked at her, startled at her outburst, but amused at the same time.

"He's not a bad kid. He's just young." Zolo said, "You should give him a chance. I mean, he's about your age after all."

"I don't think that matters!" she exclaimed, "We belong together!"

"I won't argue with you, but you should think of finding a suitable match, but that doesn't mean that I don't care."

She beamed,

"Oh Zolo, you are wonderful!" she said joyfully, as she hugged him tightly.

"Oh geez…" Zolo muttered under his breath.

It was then that Luffy barged in.

Keiko shot up angrily.

"Don't you know how to knock?!" she snarled.

Zolo just looked over at him.

"What do you want, Luffy?" he asked, his voice unchanging.

"I'm starving!" Luffy complained.

"You're always hungry…" Keiko mumbled, as Mocha jumped into her arms purring loudly.

"Well, can we eat?" he asked.

Zolo and Keiko exchanged glances.

"We'd have to check our stock…" Keiko said, "But I'm sure we have _something._"

Zolo shrugged nonchalant.

"Oh boy!" Luffy exclaimed, grabbing her hand as they headed to the storage room of the ship.

When Luffy grabbed her hand, Zolo felt something… something that felt threatening.

Jealously? Nah, it couldn't be.

Nami and James, at the same time, were walking around the deck of the ship, their hands clasped together; fingers entwined.

It was the first time that either of them had been very close to someone of the opposite gender, but both of them were content in each other's company.

Nami couldn't help but keep a rose-colored blush from her face, as he smiled warmly at her.

James, also, felt himself melt in her presence.

Keiko spotted them, and tried to ignore it, by keeping her eyes on Luffy, who was on arms length away from her, his hand still firmly grasping hers.

James and Nami, however, were too lovesick to notice.

When they headed to the ram-shaped bow of the ship, there was a light breeze, and the sun was as bright as ever.

"I love this kind of weather." Nami commented, leaning against James.

He smiled softly,

"It is lovely…" he said, putting a gentle arm around her waist.

She blushed darkly, but smiled back at him.

"But I like rainy weather too." He said.

It was then that she gave him a curious look.

"Why do you like the rain?" she asked, "It's so dreary…grey… and I thought cats hated water."

James smirked,

"But it's fun just to sit on the deck of a ship, and just feel the rain… It's very relaxing you know." He said, staring out into the distance.

"You're a very unique person, James. Just like your father." She replied, "But next time it rains, I'll try it."

James chuckled,

"I'll join you then." He said, looking at her once again.

Both of them grinned, once they made eye-contact.

She kissed him on the cheek.

"More guys should be like you." She said.

James' face turned a deep shade of red, and reached his hand to touch the place where she had kissed him.

He, however, was speechless.

"Don't tell me that you're going to die of embarrassment." Namir teased, her arms wrapped around his right arm.

James then playfully sank to the ground and lay there, as if she had "killed" him.

Nami shook her head in amusement, but she played along.

"Oh no! What have I done?" she asked, slapping her hands to the sides of her face.

She kneeled next to him.

"I wonder what the cause of death was…" she wondered as she gently lifted James' shirt, as if expecting to find some kind of gunshot wound in his side.

She gently stroked his side, checking for "injuries"

James immediately giggled lightly, but tried to stifle it.

Nami saw this and smirked.

"No, nothing there…." She said, then going over to his stomach.

James grinded his teeth together trying to keep his laughter in.

She playfully tickled him, making James squirm and laugh.

"P-please st-stop!" he begged.

Nami laughed along with him, as she teased him intensely.

James laughed until he could barely breathe, and Nami ceased, she too, was breathless from laughter.

"I should do that more often." She mocked, "You're adorable!"

James blushed as he sat up.

"Being tickled to death isn't what I signed up for, when I joined this crew…" James muttered in mock seriousness.

"But you rarely laugh. You gotta lighten up a bit." She said, "And laugh a bit more. They say that it loosens the tension in the soul."

"Well, don't count on it. I have a tough reputation to uphold." James said, "Could you imagine what Usopp would say if he found out?!"

Nami laughed,

"He wouldn't let you live it down." She said.

"Exactly." He said, sitting up straighter, "I wouldn't want that to happen."

Nami smirked and tickled him quickly.

James once again burst out laughing.

"C-cut that out! It's not funny!" he said.

She sat next to him, and leaned against him.

"You were laughing." She teased.

"Oh be quiet…" he muttered.

She smiled at him, and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay, maybe it is _kinda_ funny…" he said, "But I hate being tickled… I'm totally helpless."

"I know." She said, "But you have a cute laugh. But I won't tell anyone, okay? It'll be our secret."

James thought about it, but then nodded.

"Okay," he said, "I mean no one; Especially Keiko and Usopp."

"Alright, you have my word." She said, kissing him on the cheek once again.

He smiled tenderly at her.

"I will get you back though…" James said, "I can't let you get away with finding my weakness like that… no matter how pretty you are."

"You will, huh?" Nami asked, smirking at him, in a kind of silent challenge.

"Yep. My revenge will be long and agonizing." He joked, "It'll make my mother proud, since she did it all the time to my father."

Nami gawked at him,

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Serious about what?" James asked, suddenly confused.

"Your father is…ticklish?" she asked, her tone projecting her disbelief.

James nodded,

"Yep." He said, "It's hard to believe, I know. But y'know what they say… like father

like son."

"Yeah, but still… one of the pirates, believed to be the cruelest… It's pretty unbelievable. If anyone else, besides you had told me, I probably wouldn't believe it."

"Yeah, but my aunt and uncle told me tons of stuff about my mother and father, that I never could have imagined." James said, "You'd be surprised."

Nami nodded,

"I couldn't imagine," She said, "There must be so much."

"Yeah, there's tons of stuff I could tell you. My mother and father could make interesting story characters, if I had any writing skill." James said, laughing.

Nami smiled,

"Well, I guess that's what makes you such an interesting person, James." She said, "But I like that you're interesting, sweet… and unusually ticklish."

"You're going to have many plans for my weakness, aren't you?" James asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow at her.

Nami giggled,

"You bet. I could get a lot of berries out of you from exploiting that." Nami said.

"Well, I'll have to watch my back, that's all." James said.

She smiled and nuzzled him lightly.

"I'm sure you will James… I'm sure you will…" she said, leaning against him more.

Meanwhile, Luffy, Zolo and Keiko were below deck, checking their supplies.

"WE really have to restock…" Keiko muttered, "All we have is fruit and some jerky…"

"Jerky isn't that bad…" Zolo said, handing some to Luffy.

"Yeah, it's meat!" he exclaimed happily, as he chewed eagerly, and went to reach for more.

"Luffy! I just finished saying that we had to restock, dammit!" Keiko growled, "Do you listen to anything anyone says?!"

Luffy just looked up, several pieces of jerky sticking out of his mouth.

Keiko sighed, as Zolo just shook his head, handing Keiko an apple.

"Thank-you, Zolo." She said, hugging him.

Zolo sighed, but tried to hide a smirk.

Usopp, at the same time, was finishing his shift of steering the ship, and went to walk the deck, as he put it on auto-pilot.

"Hi you two!" he said, walking over to James and Nami.

James rolled his eyes, discreetly.

"Oh great…" he thought sarcastically.

"Hello Usopp." Nami said, giving a slight smile.

"Where is everyone? I was wandering around for a few minutes." He said.

"Well, I don't know where the others went, but Nami and I were on the deck. Y'know, chilling out." He said casually.

Nami just smirked, and glanced at him.

"Well, there's not much to do, is there?" he asked in obvious boredom.

"Yeah, but can't you just enjoy the weather? Or how about I throw you overboard to stir things up a bit?" James suggested.

Nami laughed, but Usopp cringed at him.

"What's wrong with you?! You're a monster!" he exclaimed, " I-if Luffy were here, you'd get a beating."

James put his hands behind his head,

"You believe what you want." He said, chuckling.

"Just like his father…" Usopp muttered, "Heartless and sarcastic.

"I heard that…" James said, smiling darkly, as he pushed his glasses up his face with the palm of his hand, "I am a lot like my father, but my father isn't heartless."

"I've told a lot of lies, but that's the wildest one I've heard yet. Klahadore is a beat!" Usopp exclaimed.

James lunged at him, but Nami held him back.

"I'd prefer you not speak badly of my father…" he said, trying to keep his anger under control.

"Maybe it would be best, Usopp." Nami said, looking at him calmly.

Usopp nodded.

James had calmed down, but he still glared at Usopp.

The topic of his father always was a sensitive nerve in his personality, and those who knew him, knew about that… especially Nami.

Nami leaned against James.

"You alright?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just very protective… that's all." He said, but he glanced at Usopp, "I'm sorry about that…"

Usopp looked at him, and smiled uneasily.

He, however, didn't say anything.

Usopp still had a slight fear of James, and didn't trust him one bit.

"I'm going to go drive the ship, since Luffy has it driving itself." Usopp said.

"Alright." Nami said, as James gave another smile.

Usopp then walked off.

"He doesn't like me very much, does he?" James asked.

"Just give him some time. He'll learn to trust you." Nami said trying to assure him, "Just as I have."

((A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. To my loyal reviewers, I have posted another story in my Kuro Neko Trilogy. It's the prequel that I thought that I should start posting up, since I have started writing. I hope you read that one and enjoy it also. It is "Nine Lives, a Thousand Plans" for those that are interested.))


	15. My Apologies

My Apologies

(A/N: I'm just here to say that I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while…but unfortunately, I have misplaced my notebook with the further chapters in it… therefore, I will have to start rewriting the chapters, but I am starting right away, so there will not be much longer that you'll have to wait. I'm terribly sorry, and yes, I am still alive and writing… Hope you still read the story, and I promise I will finish the end of this story soon. . )


	16. Treasure Island

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, though I wish I did… just my OC's…

A Cat's Instinct

Chapter 14: Treasure Island

After Keiko, Zolo and Luffy finished eating, they joined Usopp.

"Hey you guys!" He exclaimed happily as he jumped up to greet them.

Keiko smiled at Zolo's side as she still clung to him.

"Where are James and Nami?" Zolo asked, looking around suspiciously.

"They're by the bow." Usopp said as he sounded almost scornful.

"I wonder what they're doing over there…" Keiko mumbled; the thoughts of sheer perversion going through her head.

"Eh, they'll be back." Zolo said, shrugging casually.

James didn't hear them, but only watched as Usopp stood close by him and Nami and looking on curiously, he just simply observed him like a panther… not saying a word.

"You still dare to attack the Going-Merry, knowing it's led by the great Captain Usopp?!" He yelled, obviously stuck in his imaginary world.

James jumped startled when Usopp leapt down, unaware of his presence, and landed right on top of him.

"What the hell was that all about?!" James snarled, reaching blindly for his cat-claws which were still down in his quarters.

Usopp looked around for support, but Nami just turned around to try and stifle her laughter at their awkward position.

Usopp immediately jumped up and scampered over by Luffy.

Luffy, however, shouted with excitement, holding the piece of cloth that he had been quietly decorating for the past few minutes.

"What do you think? Nice isn't it?" he asked, beaming with sheer pride.

The design was completely lopsided and distorted.

"What the hell is it?" Keiko asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Zolo examined the make-shift flag curiously.

"A pirate's flag is supposed to be a symbol of death and terror" he said raising an eyebrow.

Before Zolo could finish, Nami cut in.

"I do feel the terror, but it's the terror of your talent." She said, looking rather startled.

James smirked,

"Or lack of." He added smartly.

Usopp grinned,

"You should have discussed it with me first." He said.

James and Keiko looked at him,

"Why would anyone discuss anything with _you_?" she asked wholeheartedly, "That was one thing he did right."

"How can you forget this genius painter?" he asked, ignoring her comment.

It was then that everyone looked at him oddly.

"Genius painter?" Luffy asked, resembling a confused mutt.

"Usopp, you're not a genius in anything." Keiko muttered, shaking her head at his obvious lie (in her opinion) "So stop telling yourself that."

"I've had fifty years of experience painting on walls, "he shot back, "so when it comes to painting, no one does it better than me!"

"Incredible!" Luffy exclaimed, completely impressed.

"You mean vandalism?" Keiko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fifty years? Usopp that makes you older than my father." James pointed out, "You're an old man!"

"Yeah, maybe he has five or six grandchildren already." Nami said, playing along.

"That's even more incredible!" Luffy said taking in and believing every word of it.

Usopp gawked dumbly at them but then tried once again to ignore it, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Just give me that!" he said, grabbing one of the paintbrushes Luffy had been using and started painting.

They watched him carefully, as James silently wished that he would mess up, but much to his disappointment, he didn't.

"Now take a look at this masterpiece!" Usopp exclaimed once he had finished.

Everyone was completely shocked to see, instead of Luffy's Straw Hat emblem, it was Usopp's emblem.

Keiko looked as if she were going to be sick.

"What on earth is that crap?" she yelled.

"Who told you to make your own flag?!" Luffy asked, as Keiko and Zolo whacked him in the back of the head at the same time.

"Okay, okay!" Usopp said, as he swiftly painted the Straw-Hat emblem.

"Hey, it's pretty good, isn't it James?" Nami commented.

"Eh, it's okay." James said with his arms around her waist.

"That's good. I like it." Luffy complimented.

Zolo looked at the finished symbol, Keiko, of course, by his side.

"So, this is our symbol from now on, huh?" Zolo asked.

Luffy nodded and looked up at his still blank sail.

"Usopp, paint this on the sail!" Luffy said, pointing up to it.

Usopp nodded eagerly and like a mouse, went to climb the mast.

"Don't you dare get any paint in my hair!" Keiko warned.

However, sooner than expected, their sail was finished and it billowed proudly in the wind.

"Hey, now the ship is complete!" Luffy said elatedly.

Everyone onboard couldn't help but grin at the completion of their vessel.

They sailed for hours after that, as Usopp, Keiko and Zolo rested.

James stood at the front of the ship.

"We are going the right way…right?" James asked, spotting a cluster of large, dark clouds ahead of the ship, "Because it doesn't look too good."

Nami looked up at him, grabbed one of her maps and binoculars and looked out into the distance.

"That's it alright. There's no doubt about it." She said, double-checking the map.

"What is it?" Luffy asked, as the others started to gather around.

Nami looked at them,

"That's the legendary treasure island." She said smirking.

"Legendary treasure island? I've heard about that." Usopp said, breaking the temporary silence.

"Yes, it's an island famous among pirates." Nami said, "And it has a strange legend."

Luffy cocked his head as Nami went on to explain.

"Whoever goes close to that island, is said, faces God's anger." She said as thunder and lightening started cracking above their heads.

Usopp screamed out of terror and gripped onto James' arm.

"Could the legend be true? Is this God's anger?" he asked, as James tried to shake him off.

"Well, I think it sounds interesting." Keiko said, "And there's only one way to find out."

Nami, James, Zolo and Luffy nodded in agreement.

"Let's go to treasure island!" Luffy commanded as he sat on the ram-shaped figurehead.

After much work of steadying the sails and steering fiercely, they reached the island and went to explore the alien territory.

Nami, Luffy and James led the way with Usopp lagging behind the others.

Usopp yelped and screamed totally startled by the odd-looking forms of plant-life there were.

"It's said that there's an unimaginable treasure somewhere on this island." Nami said to James, who listened with much interest, "Many pirates have come here, but before any of them could find the treasure, they were scared away."

"Scared away, huh?" Zolo asked.

"For example, some pirates would just suddenly turn into boars in the middle of the night. There was one guy whose mustache grew longer and longer, and finally like a snake, it choked him to death." Nami said.

Usopp felt his nerves act up on him again and his hands trembled.

"You're lying right?" he asked, hoping it wasn't true.

Nami shrugged and looked at him innocently.

"I'm just telling you the most exaggerated stories though." She said.

James laughed at the expression on Usopp's face.

"Don't scare me like that" Usopp said from behind Zolo.

Everyone was in good spirits, but they needed a rest.

Zolo decided to lay down and sleep, while the others just gathered around and talked to one another.

Nami, however, looked restless.

"How could you sleep in such a weird place?" Usopp wondered as he glanced at Zolo, "Really! What kind of nerves does he have?"

Keiko sat next to Zolo (of course) but James looked around suspiciously.

He had the oddest feeling in his stomach that they were being watched and he held his cat-claws tightly on his lap.

Luffy, being totally silent, just stared at an odd looking creature in the gnarled foliage.

It was a while snake that had the long ears of a rabbit and some fur.

Other animals of odd genetics also emerged and Nami and Usopp screamed out in fright.

James went over to her, his cat claws already donned and he went to protect her, but even he shook when they heard a voice that seemingly came from nowhere.

"Get out of here." The voice said harshly.

Luffy looked around.

"Who's there?!" he demanded loudly.

The voice, however, just repeated its message.

"Get out of here!" it said again.

"Where is that voice coming from? "Nami asked, as all of them looked around, the same question on all of their minds.

"I am the Guardian God of this island." The voice answered, "If you want to save your lives, leave this island immediately!"

"Guardian God?" Luffy asked.

"Aren't you guys pirates?" the voice asked back.

"Yes, that's right." James said.

"I knew you guys were pirates." The voice said, in an almost casual tone.

Nami looked up skeptically,

"Why would a god need to ask that?" she asked.

"Listen; if you take one more step into that forest… you will have to face god's judgment. Do you _really _want that?" the self-proclaimed "guardian god" asked.

"Like I care, why are you asking me this?" Luffy asked curiously.

"What the hell is this," Keiko asked, "Some kind of sick game?"

"Yeah, this guy is _weird_." James said.

"What did you say?!" the guardian asked.

They all looked around to see that they were surrounded by the unique creatures of all shapes, sizes, colors and species.

"What is this?" Usopp asked, examining the "cavalry" of animals.

"All humans that come for the treasure… this is their form after being transformed by me." The voice said.

"That means you really are God?" Usopp asked.

Luffy gave another quick glance around.

"I don't think I'd mind." James said, "This could be cool."

"Oh, shut up James!" Keiko growled.

Luffy picked up one of the pig creatures. It was about the size of a small dog, and had the mane and tufted tail of a lion.

"Is this a lion? It isn't a pig." He said.

The creature, almost casually, leaned over and bit Luffy in the face; snatching onto his rubbery flesh, and when it let go, Luffy's face snapped back like a rubber-band.

Luffy rubbed his face in pain as the Guardian God spoke once again.

"Wh-what the heck are you?" it asked.

"I'm a rubber man." Luffy replied, stretching his cheek with his finger, "I ate the cursed fruit."

"The Devil Fruit? That's impossible! Back when I was a pirate, I'd heard rumors…" the voice said.

"Hold on," Nami said, "When were you a pirate?"

"N-no way, I'm not reminiscing about the past." The voice stammered, "I don't want to talk about the past."

"What are you talking about? You're the one who was talking…" Keiko said.

"You! Are you really a god?" Nami challenged.

"Shut up! If you're not leaving, then face god's judgments!" the voice yelled.

There was a loud snapping and several sharpened, wooden spears came flying at them like a deadly rain.

They all dodged when boulders came crashing down.

Luffy heard a rustling.

"Over there!" James pointed, seeing a piece of shrubbery move.

A shot rang out and shot Luffy in the chest.

Nami and Usopp screamed in total alarm but Luffy just bounced it back.

"That's impossible!" the "god" exclaimed.

"Hey god," James said, "a pistol is useless against him."

"But I don't like being surprised." Luffy said, holding his hat tightly to his head.

"M-monster!" the voice said, now totally frightened by him; the small piece of "shrubbery" ran off.

Luffy chased it feeling completely determined.

"Where did he go?" he asked as James caught up with him.

They spotted a box, with what seemed like a bush sprouting from the top.

"What is that?" Keiko asked, tempted to poke it.

"This is bad." Usopp said, "I can feel it."

"Oh shut it Usopp…" Keiko said, whacking him in the back of the head.

((A/N: I finally found my notebook! And I'm sorry to those who dislike the American dub of One Piece…but it'd be odd if I changed it now. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter… and I'll update soon!))


	17. Tried Bravery

_**A Cat's Instinct**_

_**Chapter 15: Tried Bravery**_

((A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't posted in months, and I'm almost sure that you guys have given up on this fic… but I have found a new inspiration to write this fic, and I am eager to write the third part of my Kuro Neko Trilogy. Also, college has taken over my life, and I had a short hiatus from One Piece… but I'm back now, I promise… and I'll steadily be updating again. ^^ ))

The group looked it over. Whatever it was had fallen over after they chased it.

Keiko looked around at the group,

"Quick; Someone gimme a stick so I can poke it!" She said, as James handed her a small twig he had found nearby.

Getting a mischievous grin across her face, she gripped it tightly, and sharply prodded the bushy, green plant.

"I haven't had this much fun in a while." She said, doing it even sharper the second time.

"Hey, cut it out already! Don't you know respect for a god when you see one?!" the shrub demanded as a man's face appeared through the mess of leaves, twigs and surprisingly green hair.

"Who cares? 'Sides, you're no deity," Keiko challenged, "and Mocha can prove it!"

Her cat, who had been snuggled in her shirt for warmth, appeared at the sound of its name and gave a fearless hiss.

Usopp hid behind James unknowingly. James, feeling Usopp's hands on his back, turned around, pushing him away roughly.

"Get off me!" He growled harshly.

"Hey, help me up! Help me up, I said!" the shrug-man commanded.

"I-it's a person…" Nami stammered as she moved closer to James, "he tripped himself and now he's acting indignant."

James snickered slightly, putting an arm over her delicate shoulders.

"Well, we might as well help him up. He's no threat to us, now." Keiko said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Luffy and Usopp both kneeled down to help the struggling shrubbery up onto his feet.

Once he was right side up, he looked around with a sneer.

"I'll forgive you today…" he muttered as he took off at full speed once again.

James was about to make a move, but Luffy already had a good handle on him. Unfortunately, in the process off pulling him back, it seemed to backfire, launching both of them off a cliff.

"Luffy!!" The four remaining crewmembers shouted in absolute horror.

They ran as quickly as they could, knowing full well that there was only water at the bottom of the cliff.

As they reluctantly peered over the cliff's face, not knowing what they'd see, Luffy, almost unsurprisingly, passed by them, flying into the air, still clutching to the man-shrub.

They made a crash landing directly onto their heads.

Luffy, of course, was fine, being the resilient person that he was.

"Wow, I'm surprised 'Bush-man', over here, is still kicking after that fall." James observed, as he looked up at the sky "It's probably that head of hair that protected him from the impact…"

Keiko shrugged, practically uncaring. Nami, however, had already gone to dampen a cloth and get a bandage to tend to whatever cuts and bruises the poor man had received.

"Right! That'll be fine now." She said gently, as she placed the bandage on the man's forehead and stepped back.

The strange animals had all gathered around their leader once he and Luffy had safely landed, and were licking the man's face, as if to display their concern.

Usopp, Nami, Luffy, James and Keiko all sat down in a small circle, watching the curious scene.

"You're pretty popular, 'god'." Luffy said.

"Until now, you were using them to scare away those who came to the island, right?" Usopp asked, with his usual, nosy curiosity.

"But this is the first time I've seen a man who lives in a box." Luffy added.

The "god" just watched, his large hands curled over the edge of his box, keeping an eye on them.

"I can't get out of this box!" the man yelled, sweat lining his brow, "I have lived, stuck in this box, for twenty years already, all alone."

Everyone's' eyes widened,

"Twenty years?!" Nami gasped.

"I-Is that even possible?" James yelped.

Usopp, meanwhile, went into his "purse" (as James became fond of calling it) and pulled out a thermos. Pouring some of the steaming contents into the cap and taking a sip.

The rest of the crew looked at him, wondering about the poor timing.

"A pink thermos; really, Usopp?" James thought to himself as he rolled his eyes, "Of course it's pink…"

After taking another sip, Usopp turned his attention back to the self-proclaimed deity.

"So, you've been on this island alone for twenty years?" he asked.

"That's what he just said…" James muttered irritably, but no one seemed to hear him.

The man looked down and closed his eyes.

"Look at how my hair and beard have grown. Even my eyebrows have joined together." He said, giving a defeated explanation, "And its been twenty years since I've spoken to people. Do you understand my position?"

"Why, idiot?" Luffy asked.

The man's eyes grew wide with hysterics,

"What do you mean by idiot?!" He growled.

Before he had the chance to answer, footsteps and a loud yawn were heard coming towards them.

"What the? You were all over here?" he asked, scratching the back of his head groggily, his eyes closed.

"Zoro, darling! You're awake!" Keiko squealed, grabbing the cap from Usopp's hand and giving it to him.

((A/N: From this moment on, I will be referring to "Zolo" as "Zoro" as he properly should be called…just wanted to tell you that… sorry for the interruption))

Zoro took it with a tired smirk of thanks and took a seat on a rock next to her.

He took another sip and opened his eyes. The first thing he spotted was the shrub-man, and utterly startled, he gave a yelp and fell backward.

"What's with this guy?" he asked, looking horrified, the pink cap still in his hand.

"You didn't notice sooner?" Nami asked.

James had to stifle his laughter at the situation, but he glanced over at Keiko, who was giving him a glare that clearly said: _say anything and you're dead…_

"He's a human that lives in a box." Luffy stated, pointing his thumb towards the strange man.

Before the man could say anything, Luffy had leapt up, and grabbed the top part of the man's jaw and started yanking.

"Zoro, lend me a hand!" Luffy called as he continued tugging at the man-shrub's head.

"Ow! Ow! What are you doing?" The man demanded angrily as Zoro also began tugging at the man's head, "Stop it! My neck will break!"

James then burst out laughing; he just couldn't help it, as he watched the ridiculous sight.

Luffy and Zoro finally stopped, both of them wiping their, now sweating, heads.

"It's true. You can't come out." Luffy said.

"Don't be reckless!" The man barked, "After years inside this box, my body has fit into this treasure box perfectly. If you break the box, my body will be done for too!!"

The man took several deep breaths, calming himself down.

"But who are you guys?" he asked, "There's something different compared to the pirates that came previously."

Luffy collapsed down on a stump in front of the man.

"I'm Luffy." He said cheerfully, "The man who will become the pirate kind!"

"Wh-what?!" the man asked, looking utterly startled.

"I'm going to become the pirate kind and get One Piece!" Luffy repeated with his usual enthusiasm.

"One pice, you say? You're not really planning to go to the Grand Line, are you?" the man asked.

James noticed that the man was gripping the sides of his box so tightly that his brown knuckles were beginning to turn white.

"We even have a map to the Grand Line." Luffy said, showing him.

The man leaned forward as much as he could.

"Don't underestimate it! That place is the hell's coffin. I've seen pirates that escaped from the Grand Line." He said, "they were spiritless, like the undead. Whether something horrible happened to them, or whether they met terrible monsters; not one person was able to say anything."

Everyone listened intently; their bravery slowly being tried and dared by the man's foreboding warnings.

"Beyond that, there are so many rumors about One Piece, that no one knows the truth anymore." The man continued, "The great pirate era has already lasted twenty years. One piece is no longer a mere legend, but a dream in a dream."

James shuddered at the very thought.

"No_ wonder_ my father no longer wanted to be a pirate… that's ridiculous…" he thought, staring off into space.

Keiko had moved in closer to Zoro as she listened.

"Why don't you show him the map, Luffy?" she suggested, trying to break the dark mood that had settled over everyone like a cloud.

"Yeah… good idea." James agreed.

Luffy unrolled the map, spreading it out. The shrub looked up as much as he could, considering that the box limited him.

"And where is the Grand Line?" he asked, inquisitively.

"Who knows…Don't you?" Luffy asked.

"I don't understand maps at all." The man replied gruffly.

"We're both the same, then." Luffy said, amused, as both of them burst out laughing.

Nami then stood up, shaking her head at their ignorance.

"Is this how pirates talk amongst themselves?" she asked, "Anyway, if we get to the Grand Line, we will get as much as possible then get away as soon as possible."

"I'm sure we'll find the One Piece. I have good luck." Luffy said, optimistically.

Nami crossed her hands skeptically over her chest.

"Where do you get so much confidence from?" she wondered.

"I'll find it and show it to you." Luffy replied cheerfully.

Nami put her face in her hands.

"I give up." She said, exasperated.

Luffy just chuckled proudly.

"You do resemble…" they heard the man say.

All the crewmembers turned their attentions back to him.

"Your face resembles mine…like a twin." He said.

The pirates looked from Luffy to the shrub.

"Where's the resemblance?" James asked, now feeling utterly lost.

"I knew it!" the man said, his palms towards the sky, "that one day our dreams would come true. We were always that way since the beginning."

"We?" Luffy asked, going closer to the man.

James stood, pulling Nami away from him.

"He must be nuts…" he whispered to her.

The man just continued rambling on, as if they weren't there.

"In order to find treasure, losing your life doesn't matter. It was _that_ passion that changed my life."

"Wa-wait, what are you talking about?" Nami asked, as James put a protective arm around her.

"It was twenty years ago." The man said, "I landed along with my companions on this island, as a pirate. We came to find the treasure that lay here. Two-hundred of us had searched for a month, but was all in vain. The only thing on the island was one empty box. 'Gaimon, we're leaving!' they called, but I stared up to the top of a high cliff, wondering if anyone had searched on the top of it. I went to check it out one last time, and once I had reached the top, I couldn't believe it. I had found the treasure!! I called to them as loud as I could, but a rock slipped from my grip and I fell off the cliff, lodging myself in this box. By the time I had managed to get to the shore, I saw the boat drifting towards the sea. My comrades had already left. They had left me behind… however, that meant the treasure was all mine. I tried all I could, but I couldn't climb the cliff's face while in the box. For all the years I've been here, that one glance at the treasure hasn't left my mind. So when pirates come to this island in search of treasure, I use these guys and scare them away. In this manner for twenty years, I have guarded the treasure. They are mine!!"

Luffy nodded, his hands on his thighs as he sat.

"There's no doubt about it. They're yours." He said.

"I understand, Gaimon." Nami said, "I'll help you get those treasures."

She stood up, her eyes burning with determination.

"Really?" Gaimon asked.

She and Luffy nodded.

Usopp looked at her, unconvinced.

"Really?" he asked.

"You're a thief of pirates, aren't you?" Luffy asked.

"Hey, there's no need to be rude!!" James growled protectively, "She's got a good heart!"

Gaimon stared at her in absolute awe, and after a while, he whistled, and a huge creature came trudging out of the foliage.

"Alright, get on." He said.

After they all climbed onto the creature's back, they headed towards the cliff. It was large, with an extremely steep edge. They all stared up at the top.

"Here, huh?" Luffy asked, adjusting his hat.

"I haven't been here in a long time…" Gaimon said seriously, "Finally the time's come. Today's a good day! I'm counting on you, Straw-Hat!"

Luffy pushed his sleeves up and extended his arm to reach the top of the cliff.

Gaimon's eyes sparkled with excitement as Luffy launched himself onto the top of the cliff within seconds.

"Alright!" Usopp said as Luffy disappeared over the rocky edge.

Luffy didn't appear for a few seconds, leaving everyone else below full of tension.

"How is it? Do you see it?" Gaimon asked, full of obvious anxiety.

When Luffy didn't respond, everyone began to worry, their thoughts wandering.

"What is he doing?" Zoro asked, as everyone strained to get a better look…hoping for any glance of their Captain.

"Luffy?" Nami called, cupping her hands around her mouth, "What's happening?"

Luffy them emerged, carrying a large, worn treasure box.

"I've got it! Five treasure boxes." He called.

"Go-got it!" Gaimon said, his face wide with a grin, "Finally, I've got the treasure! Treasure! Can you bring them down? My treasure? Hurry, hurry!"

Luffy then gave him the answer that no one expected.

"No!!"

"What?!" Gaimon fumed.

"I said no. I don't want to give them to you." Luffy answered cheekily.

"What are you saying? Stop kidding around!" Nami barked.

"Yeah, those treasures are Gaimon's!" James yelled, "Hand them all over!"

"You, stop this nonsense!" Nami yelled, clenching her hands into fists.

"It's okay." Zoro said, a corner of his mouth turned slightly upward.

Gaimon looked at the ground, filled with disappointment and realization.

"It's okay…" he said, his voice and excitement broken.

Nami looked over at him, unable to believe what the man had said.

"It's not okay!" she argued.

"That's right!" James and Usopp both said in unison.

James, after hearing this gave Usopp a cat-like growl, making him cringe slightly.

"You've guarded that treasure for twenty years!" he said, going quickly back to Gaimon's problem.

Gaimon seemed not to hear their words.

"Straw-hat…you're…you're a really nice guy!" he said, his voice still breaking and his eyes filling with tears.

"What do you mean?" Keiko asked.

"I thought of it before… that maybe… even though it's unbearable to think it… there's nothing inside, is there?"

The crew, with the exception of Zoro and Luffy were shocked. They watched as Luffy sat down at the cliff's edge, looking disappointed.

"Yeah. They're all empty." He said.

"No way… the treasures you've guarded for twenty years… are only empty boxes…" Nami said, sounding heartbroken for the man.

"It's something that often happens with treasures." Gaimon cried as he sobbed into his hands, "You sometimes reach them after the treasures have been taken. So… searching for treasure is a trial for pirates; wasting a lifetime, sacrificing your own life, only to get nothing at the end. There are many pirates like that."

James looked down, shuffling his feet uncomfortably.

"Yeah…like my father…" he mumbled inaudibly.

Luffy, out of nowhere, started laughing.

"Don't be so sad! Good thing we got here in the twentieth year. If no one came in another thirty years, you could have wound up dead!" He said.

Gaimon looked up at Luffy with glassy eyes.

"Straw hat…"

"You just got sidetracked by this. Now all that's left is One Piece." Luffy continued, "Become a pirate with us once more!"

"You…you're inviting me?" Gaimon asked, his eyes streaming with more tears, "Till now there was no one who would talk to me after seeing my condition. I don't know how long its been since I've trusted someone. Thank you!"

After Luffy came down from the cliff, they headed back to the shore and the sun was just starting to set, making the sky dance with ribbons of purple, pink, yellow and red.

"We better get going." Zoro said, "If we're gonna get anywhere."

"Yeah, listen to Zoro." Keiko agreed, clinging to his arm, as usual.

They were about to board the ship, when they noticed Gaimon was hesitating.

"Aren't you coming?" Luffy asked.

"Nah… I think I'm gonna stay on the island." He said.

"Are you sure?" Luffy asked, once again.

"Yeah, Straw-hat." Gaimon replied, "Even if there are no treasures, there are other things for me to protect."

"Things to protect?" Usopp asked, confused.

The animals then appeared from the forest, crowding around Gaimon like forest guardians.

"I have lived with these guys for twenty years, though hard and happy times. I can't just leave them." He said, beaming.

The animals then made their own respective noises, praising and rejoicing the stay of their king.

"Knowing there's no treasure, I feel free for the first time." He said, "From now, I'd like to live my life the way I want. In reality, I've begun to enjoy living in a box."

"Too bad you're not coming with us… you're so interesting!" Luffy said.

"The strange creatures are your true companions, huh?" Zoro asked, amused.

"Though Gaimon is probably the strangest." Keiko said, "He's also a real chatterbox."

"What did you say?!" Gaimon yelled.

Everyone just laughed, boarding the ship one by one.

"See you! Take care!" the crew called as they began drifting away from the island and their new friend.

Gaimon just waved, mouthing words that none of them could hear… but soon he was out of sight, and along with him went the island. It became only a large cluster of green.

"So, now where are we off to?" Keiko asked, stroking Mocha in her arms.

Luffy looked at her.

"I dunno… wherever the wind takes us, I guess!" he said, laughing.

((A/N: I hoped you liked it… I'll be writing regularly until the my Winter break is over, which will be in about 10 days… but that'll be enough for at least one more chapter, then I'll write when I can… but I promise you, I'm going to finish this story! XD ))


	18. A Hatred of Weakness

_**A Cat's Instinct **_

_**Chapter 16: A Hatred of Weakness**_

((**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece... only my OC's...))

James yawned, his mouth wide open and his arms stretched out behind his head, in the usual, feline-like manner.

"I think its time for a cat nap..." he thought to himself, as he pondered the positive direction in which his day was going, "Wait... I wonder where Nami is..."

His thoughts drifted slowly to his red-haired girlfriend and he stood up, stretching once more and headed into the galley, hoping to be graced with her presence.

Nami was there, alright; her quill pen in hand and her eyes intently focused on her daunting task at hand.

James, with a stomach filled with sudden butterflies, smiled upon seeing her.

"Hey Nami...." he said, trying his best not to startle her.

Slowly, she looked up with a soft smile lining her lips as she gradually recognized the familiar voice.

"Hi James... would you like to sit down?" she asked, shifting over on the bench she was sitting on and making room for him.

James's smile grew wider and he sat down, putting an arm around her delicate waist.

He looked down at what she was doing and nearly laughed.

"_Another _map?" he asked, feeling completely amused.

Nami just giggled,

"Of course. I _am_ the 'navigator'." She replied.

James chuckled at the slight sarcasm in her response,

"True..." he said.

He shifted closer to her, and without any thought at all, he pulled her closer and kissed her on the cheek.

Nami and James's faces both flushed with color as they both realized what had happened.... James, suddenly feeling like a pervert, was especially filled with a sudden wave of guilt.

"I-I'm sorry about that..." James stammered nervously, "I-I don't know wh-what got into me..."

Nami watched his nervous antics with an almost sadistic pleasure, but touched his cheek gently.

"Why are you apologizing?" she asked, "I really like you, James."

"You...uh...you d-do?" James asked, blushing even deeper than before.

Nami nodded innocently,

"Yeah. You're not like most men... or pirates for that matter." She said, "I forget that you're a pirate at all, sometimes."

James's face fell faintly.

"Yeah... Keiko tells me that all the time." He said, utterly disappointed in himself.

Nami gave him a sympathetic glance.

"I think that's a good thing, James." She assured, "Most pirates are evil, heartless things, who only look for their own selfish benefit; taking worlds away from others to satisfy their greed..." she said, passionate tears coming to her eyes.

James didn't know how to react, but his thoughts just moved to his father...and he all of a sudden felt extremely awkward.

Without saying another word, he put his arm around her as comfortingly as he could.

"Not all pirates are like that." He said softly, "Look at Luffy, for instance...!"

Little did they know, Keiko watched silently with a tinge of disgust.

"What on _earth_ does she see in that _LOSER?_" she said, as Mocha gave a 'mew' in reply.

"I don't know either... he thinks he could match up to Captain Kuro... or Zoro... what an _idiot_..."

She would never admit it, but seeing them together just gave her a bad taste in her mouth and a nauseating feeling in her stomach...especially seeing them act all cozy with each other...

She stormed off, unable to look at them anymore.

"I wonder if Zoro is still sleeping." She thought, carrying the fuzzy, purring cat in her arms.

She prowled up the stairs to where Zoro usually slept, but surprisingly, he was up and gazing out towards the horizon.

Hearing footsteps approach his position, the swordsman turned around quickly... but seeing his fellow crewmember, his instinctive tenseness softened.

"Keiko... I was almost beginning to worry about you. You usually hang around me a lot more." He said, chuckling slightly, "Something _must_ be wrong."

Keiko hesitated visibly.

"Well... it's just...what does Nami see in him?" she asked, "I mean, doesn't she _hate_ pirates and steal from them? What does he possibly have to offer her? He's a wimp, that's _way_ too nice and loses practically every fight he participates in! He's an absolute disgrace to piracy!"

Zoro listened as she ranted, almost as though he were a loyal, older brother who was helping his sister solve one of life's many problems.

"He doesn't even _act_ like a real pirate!" Keiko added.

"Well, you shouldn't count James out for his weaknesses, you know." Zoro pointed out wisely, as his thoughts drifted back to his own past, "After all, everyone has had challenges they had to overcome at one point or another."

"Like what? Zoro, what did _you_ go through?" she inquired wondrously.

Zoro paused, taking a deep breath and then speaking clearly.

"It all goes back to this promise I had made to a young girl... and I'll never forget it..."

He then went on to explain how his rival, the fiery, blue-haired Kuina was the daughter of his sensei who taught him everything about what he knows about swordsmanship. No matter how much he trained and practiced; no matter how many swords he used, he could never defeat her.

He had tried two-thousand and one times with no victories, on his part.... but despite the harsh, bitter feelings that go along with losing, they shared the same dream... Both of them wanted to become the Greatest Swordsman that ever lived.

The final time that Kuina had defeated him, she had started to cry, telling Zoro about how her gender would prevent her from ever grasping her dream and making it into a reality. She could never become the greatest, only because she was a woman.

Seeing her tears and hearing her pathetic words, angered Zoro. In less than five seconds, she had insulted years of hard work and training that he had poured into the effort of trying to defeat her.

They had made their vow on that very night, underneath the white moonlight... one of them would become the Greatest... and neither of them would quit until they were truly defeated.

Unfortunately, has fate would have it; Kuina's fiery spirit was quickly snuffed out as she had fallen down the stairs of her father's dojo and died, only a few days after they had recited their vows to one another.

His sensei later explained to Zoro that he was the one that inspired Kuina to train harder... so she could continue to defeat him and with his greatest thanks, he gave Zoro the sword that Kuina used, since looking at it and watching Zoro only caused him pain.

Through unfamiliar tears, Zoro took the sword and told his sensei about the promise he had made to Kuina... that he would become he Greatest Swordsman and fulfill his strong vows to Kuina... the person who had changed his entire life.

"So... through all that weakness... I made myself stronger... and still continue to do so." He said, patting the white sword that sat faithfully at his side.

Keiko's eyes filled with pity and inspiration as he finished.

"But you never defeated her... did you?" she asked, wiping her eyes.

Zoro shook his head almost tiredly.

"No... she beat me up until the end..." he said, "and just because James has many faults doesn't mean that he doesn't have many strengths as well. Nami is good at reading people and she seems to see these strengths in him."

Keiko nodded her head, her entire being absorbing the well-given advice.

"His strengths, huh?" she said, "But what if he has _none_? He is an _idiot_ after all."

Zoro laughed heartily,

"Even an idiot can have his strengths." Zoro replied.

Keiko nodded again as she looked at Zoro with a new and greater appreciation for his strong spirit.

She threw her arms around him, catching the swordsman off guard.

He paused, but returned the hug stiffly, but as earnestly as he could.

She then let go of him.

"I'll see you later, Zoro.... I have a lot of thinking to do." She said, running off.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Mom, did you see it? Didja?"

A young, dark-haired girl pulled eagerly at her mother's baggy, canvas pants.

The skinny woman with her shoulder-length, black hair and worn features looked down in great fondness for the young girl.

"Did I see what, dear?" she asked, picking the girl up in her arms.

The child giggled musically; her young, naive eyes sparkling; completely unaware of the passion-filled struggles of a life on the sea.

"The dolphins, mommy! They're laughing again!" she chirped enthusiastically.

The woman just forced a half-hearted smile,

"No... I'm sorry, honey... I'm afraid I missed them again." She said, sounding exhausted, "Perhaps next time I'll see them."

The girl's face fell, but her expression brightened almost as quickly as the last change.

"Don't worry mommy.... you'll see them next time, just like you always say!" she said.

Footsteps and gasps were suddenly heard, permeating through the rest of the crew.

The Captain, with his slick, dark hair and ornate Captain's jacket walked down the deck of the ship; passing through the crowd of crewmen with a graceful ease.

Lagging behind him was his young apprentice and the lanky first mate.

"Well Captain... you called for us?" the first mate asked; his fear of the Captain made clear in his trembling tone.

Using the palm of his hand to adjust his glasses, the Captain's eyes gleamed and a wolfish smirk crawled across his face... he obviously had _something _travelling through his mind.

"Why yes, Django... As a matter of fact, I _do_ have a plan for you..." he said, "_All _of you..."

Django listened intently along with the rest of the crew as the Captain went into great detail of his calculations for their next escapade.

The apprentice however, tried his hardest to pay attention, but his nine-year-old attention span got hold of him and pulled him farther and farther away from the plan's great detail.

Fumbling with his glasses, he looked around and spotted the young girl. He smiled lightly, fixing his glasses that constantly slumped down his small nose.

The young boy was all-too familiar. She often caught glimpses of him around the ship, whether he was doing chores or gathering lessons from the Captain himself.

She, however, never gave the young boy much thought, because he always seemed very clumsy and absolutely useless to the crew... if anyone had the mind to ask her opinion, she would've had him thrown overboard years ago.

She looked in the opposite direction, though she moved closer to her mother's leg, feeling much more secure.

As the Captain finished explaining his next devious action to his mostly, clueless pawns, he looked down at the young boy.

"Do you have all that information?" he asked, as though he were talking to a scribe.

The boy nodded quickly, but dumbly... he didn't _actually_ have all the information, but he didn't want his father to be disappointed.

The Captain merely smiled and looked back at his shaky first mate.

"Well, get to work, all of you!" Kuro snarled, "There's work to be done, and you all _know_ the price of failure..."

Whimpers were heard throughout the crowd... even the young girl felt a shiver go through her mother's body and she looked up curiously.

"Django...you better not break your _damn_ promise..." she heard her mother whisper, almost inaudibly, as she turned her attentions back to the young girl once again.

"Don't worry, Keiko... I won't let _anything_ happen to you, dear..." she said, a hint of tension flowing through her voice.

Young Keiko nodded, though she wasn't sure of _anything_ her mother's words meant.

Several months at sea had passed and the Black Cat Pirates reached yet another small island and another small village that was unaware of the oncoming jeopardy that they were being plunged into.

The crew themselves had been through a shortage of supplies, and all of them were hungry and desperate. Fights constantly broke out and man men turned to murder as a way to calm the burning strain that was being placed on them.

Kuro, especially, began to feel the weight of his duties come over his shoulders.

He had ordered that each crewmember get a certain amount of rations...which included almost everyone.

The young apprentice, sheltered from all of the hardships, leaned over the side of the ship, looking out at the tree-filled island and the small buildings that were placed amongst them, like flecks of dust.

The Captain walked up next to the boy, peering out at the target island himself.

"James... one day... this kind of life will all be yours." He said, "If you so choose, that is..."

Keiko watched from behind one of the empty barrels, eavesdropping on their conversation, though the rumbling of her stomach made her pause and hold her breath, for fear of being discovered.

She wasn't as hungry as the other crewmen... thanks to her mother that is...

James looked up at his Captain and nodded.

"Yes da-... I mean, Captain." He answered, quickly fixing his error with great embarrassment, lining his young features.

The Captain huffed with an amusement rarely shown in the presences of his crew.

"My young apprentice... you're hesitating again..." he said, in the reminding tone of a collegiate professor.

The boy's narrow face fell and he pushed his glasses up his face in a feeble attempt to hide his shame.

The Captain put a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Don't forget, James... that you're _my_ son..." he whispered.

Keiko didn't hear what the Captain had said, but, being the young girl she was, quickly lost interest in what she was watching.

As she started to leave, Django ran up to the Captain who instantly returned to his usual, treacherous aura.

"What is it _now_, Django?" He asked, looking irritated, "Another brawl?"

Django shook his head,

"C-Captain... she collapsed...please help her..." he panted, leaning on his skinny knees.

Kuro was confused, but hid it, using his years of experience.

"What are you _blabbering_ about now?" Kuro demanded, "Or rather, _who?_"

"Faya... she's sick again..." Django said, "Please... we have to get her help on the island..."

Kuro's expression became almost furious.

"And throw off my plan?!" he snarled, "You _must_ have lost your mind!"

Django cowered at the Captain's anger, but taking one glance at James... he grew slightly determined... but not _too_ determined.

"Please Captain... as your friend..." Django pleaded desperately, "I never ask you for anything..."

Kuro sighed feeling defeated.

"Alright... where is she?" he asked.

The three went off, as Keiko paused. The girl knew that they were talking about her mother.

She felt her stomach instantly drop and she ran after them.

"What's wrong with my mom?!" she growled, as she nearly tripped at the feet of the Captain, tears shining in her eyes.

They all looked back at her and Django suddenly looked concerned.

"Keiko..."

"What happened to my mom?" the girl demanded again.

Kuro ignored her and turned to Django.

"Now... where is she?" he asked, "I don't have all day."

"Y-yes, Captain..." Django said.

He glanced back only once, motioning to the young girl.

"Come on, Keiko..." he said gently.

The girl nodded and ran to catch up with him.

Django led them down into the hold, where Keiko's mother lay, her hands trembling and she gasped for every breath she took.

"We're here, Faya..." Django said, going over to her bedside, almost hesitantly.

She moved her head weakly, forcing a smirk.

"You damned idiot..." she answered, "Why did you come here? Especially with our _dear_ Captain in tow?"

"He knows that you haven't been eating your rations..." he said, as Kuro watched stiffly... it had been a series of events he'd seen all _too_ many times before.

Keiko rushed over to her mother's side, tears pouring down her young face. She'd never seen her mother in such a state.... so weak... it almost put a bad taste in her mouth.

"Mommy, why? Why don't you get up?" she asked, tugging at her mother's torn shirt sleeve.

"Shhh... Keiko... it'll be alright..." her mother answered.

Django looked at the pair, not knowing what to do, and then glanced at the Captain.

Kuro took several steps forward, his hands clasped tightly behind him.

James silently watched from behind, completely unsure of what was going on.

"Faya... please listen to the Captain... you have to eat." Django pleaded.

"Shut up, Django... I have no desire to listen to you... I need to lose weight anyway." Faya answered stubbornly, waving him off with her hand, though weak as it was, "Stop being a _dumb-ass_."

Django pulled out his chakram, with full intentions to hypnotize her.  
"Dammit, Faya!" he yelled uncharacteristically, "If you won't change your mind, I'll do it for you!"

Faya nearly laughed at the absurdity of the idea.

"You really _are_ a dumbass." She said coolly, "You know I'm not gonna make it... why try it? Stop wasting your damn breath... God knows you need it when you hypnotize yourself, or screw something else up."

Django knew full well that he'd never be able to get to her... he never had been able to, ever since they picked her up at that Red Line port.

He remained silent, not knowing how to react, but only put the chakram back in his pocket... She was still good at stumping him... it almost felt like he was speaking to the Captain at times.

"Besides, what would you have me do?" Faya asked, her tough expressions fading as she laid eyes on Keiko who was sobbing into her mother's arm, "I couldn't let my little girl experience the hunger that we've all been through."

As if Django was lost for an answer before... he was even more lost now.

Keiko continued crying... sure she was upset, but she was mostly ashamed.

She always looked up to her mother... her pride, her strength, even her cat-like mischievousness... but not eating to lose weight and to save her life? That was pure weakness! It deeply sickened her.

Django moved closer, silently thanking Neptune that his heart-shaped glasses concealed his bursting emotions.

"What about your daughter? _Our_ daughter?" he asked, pulling at anything to keep her will to live burning strong.

Faya closed her eyes and her breathing mellowed.

Everyone watched, their throats closing as they gazed upon the "fallen angel" (as they grew to call her over the years).

"Faya, no!" Django called.

"Dammit, Django! I'm not dead, yet!" she snarled, trying to sit up, but failed, "I'm just freakin' resting... geez!"

Django looked around sheepishly, but reached over to hold her hand. She didn't fight the contact, but only fell asleep, her hand tightening around his.

Faya, as predicted, passed away later that night, and everyone knew to leave the first-mate well alone.

Even the usually heartless Captain showed a pinch of compassion for his long-time friend.

Little Keiko, after her mother's body was thrown overboard, went to hide in the hull of the ship where supplies and remains of rations were kept.

A few concerned crewmen descended down into that dark, dank realm and all of them were surprised at what they found.

Keiko sat behind some sake barrels; her eyes completely clear of shed tears.

In her hands was a dagger with a wooden handle... her mother's.  
Only the crewmen who saw the young girl could've attested to this, but they had claimed that the girl almost resembled a demon or a cat with her fire-filled eyes and determination to remain strong.

It was on that day that she came to believe that she'd have no tolerance for weakness...never becoming like her mother and making herself stronger every day... and so far, she was nearly as good as her word.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Keiko woke with a start as the first thing she laid on was James standing over her bed with a concerned expression.

"Hey, are you crying?" he asked, looking honestly sincere.

Keiko felt her face and her cheeks were shining with unfamiliar tears.

Out of shock and embarrassment, she instantly kicked him in the face and sent him flying across the room, unexpectedly.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" he demanded, clutching his, now bloodied, nose.

"You stupid bastard! I'm not crying, I yawned! Don't you know the freakin' difference?!" she snarled angrily, "And don't you know not to sneak up on me?! I could've head a heart attack, you moron!"

James cowered slightly,

"I'm sorry I even asked... I was just worried, I guess..." he muttered, still clutching his face in obvious pain.

He then stood up and left the room, probably off to find Nami and get some decent medical treatment.

Keiko watched him go, and felt a new feeling surge through her... something she couldn't name... and if confused her.

She waved it off however, just thinking that it was slight remorse for kicking him square in the nose, but deeply, she knew that wasn't the case.

A certain idea crossed her mind, and she nearly became violently sick at the very thought.

"What the hell is wrong with me?!" she muttered angrily and, gathering Mocha in her arms, she went to get a few good breaths of fresh sea air... and perhaps to stay away from James for a little while.

She needed a break from his stupidity.

((**A/N:** I'm sorry I haven't updated.. but I hope you enjoyed it ^^ ))


	19. A Hiatus From Piracy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece… but you guys know that I only own my OC's…

A Cat's Instinct

Chapter 17: A Hiatus from Piracy

It all started out like any other day.

Zoro was sleeping on the roof with Keiko beside him and James was with Nami, enjoying the beautiful sunlight.

However, it didn't become an average day… then again, _average_ wasn't the right word to describe this rag-tag group of self-proclaimed pirates.

A loud, rhythmic thumping was heard coming up from below the deck of the Going Merry.

Almost everyone turned to see Luffy coming up the stairs with a heavy box clutched tightly in his arms.

Keiko rolled her eyes… she usually did when she knew that the rest of her crewmates were up to _something_.

"What the _hell_ is he up to _now_?" she wondered silently as she delicately stroked Mocha's stomach.

Their Captain laid them down on the deck next to a cannon they had never used and brought up onto the deck as well.

Nami and James glanced over, the same expression of curiosity lining their features.

"These are cannon balls, aren't they?" Nami asked.

James only nodded in response as he watched Usopp and Luffy load one into the dusty cannon and launched it in the direction of a particularly pointy rock formation.

A rumble traveled through every board in the ship, even Zoro woke with a start.

"It's all right… Luffy and Usopp are just being _idiots_ again…" Keiko pointed out casually.

"I missed…" Luffy mumbled, watching the geyser-like splash come from the place where the cannon ball had landed in the water.

"What are you doing, exactly?" James asked, almost afraid of what the answer was going to be.

He never knew _what_ to think with them.

"Cannon practice…" Luffy responded in his usual, cheerful manner.

He moved aside, allowing Usopp to take his turn.

"What are you doing?!" James yelled, "Don't allow that _MORON_ to touch the cannon! It'll end up backfiring and blowing us to smithereens or something!"

Usopp ignored him, loading the heavy sphere into the mouth of the cannon, and after he launched it, the rock perpendicular to the ship was impacted and fell apart instantly, dust and rock fragments flying into the water.

"AMAZING! You hit it with one shot!" Luffy exclaimed, his eyes twice their usual size.

Usopp, who only seconds before seemed as startled as Luffy, now stood, his chest puffed out with pride as he grinned arrogantly.

"Of course! When it comes to aiming, I know everything. Don't you think?" Usopp asked.

"Then you're the shooter from now on." Luffy said.

"It was just a lucky shot!" James protested irritably.

More crashing was his only response.

"Stop with the cannon!" James snarled.

"It wasn't me!" Usopp argued.

"Come on, you pirates!" An unfamiliar voice shouted.

Zoro sat up, a look of curiosity coming to his drowsy features.

"Is something wrong?" Keiko asked, glancing at him worriedly.

"That voice…" he responded, getting up.

Keiko followed him.

Luffy, at the same time, opened the door of his quarters, looking out.

"What! What?!" He asked, "Who the hell are you?"

The young Captain looked down, and there, hunched over was a man… darkly toned, with matching dark-hair and a tattoo on his left cheek… sunglass covering his eyes.

The man with the sunglasses looked up.

"How dare you! A no-name pirate, try to kill my partner!?" he snarled, unsheathing his sword and instantly going after Luffy.

"I don't know what's going on!" Luffy complained, as he dodged the blows, "But don't damage our ship!"

Luffy grabbed the man and threw him backwards with a powerful blow.

The man gasped as he lay on the deck, utterly defeated and disoriented.

Zoro walked out to see the stranger.

His eyes widened as he spotted a familiar face from his past.

"Hey, aren't you Johnny?" He inquired.

The man turned his gaze upward and got up.

"Zoro? You're on a pirate ship, brother?" the man named 'Johnny' asked in disbelief.

"B-brother?" Keiko thought, "H-he has…_siblings_…?"

She nearly swooned at the very thought.

"What's wrong? Isn't Yosaku with you?" Zoro asked, looking Johnny up and down, puzzled.

James walked forward, next to Keiko.

""They know each other?" he asked in a whisper.

Keiko only shrugged.

"He said that they were brothers…" she replied.

They watched as Johnny went over to the edge of the ship, tears suddenly pouring down his face.

Zoro followed him, and there was his partner… his midsection wrapped and covered with blood.

"Y-Yosaku is…" Johnny stammered, as Zoro patted him on the shoulder comfortingly.

"He's ill?" Usopp asked, receiving a whack in the back of the head from Keiko.

"Well, of Course, he's ill!" She said as they loaded the bleeding, gasping man onto their ship.

"Yosaku is…He was perfectly fine until a while ago…" Johnny explained tearfully, "Then he grew pale and started to lose consciousness… I have no clue why… Lately, his teeth started falling out and his old wounds have started to bleed again… I just don't know what to do anymore!"

He put his hands to his face,

"So I took him to that rocky island, to let him rest, but…then your ship attacked us!"

James nearly burst out laughing.

"I told you _not_ to allow Usopp near firearms…" he mumbled almost inaudibly.

"Forgive us!" Luffy and Usopp apologized instantly.

The bounty-hunter still shook with sobs.

"That's history… Forget it… What good are apologies anyway? Our reputation has grown… Pirates fear the names of Johnny and Yosaku… He's my trusted partner… we've hunted pirates together for years!!! My brother's gonna… is he gonna die?" he asked, in a child-like manner.

Everyone stood silently, until Nami broke the solemn moment.

"Don't be stupid!" She yelled her eyes wide with anger.

Zoro instantly shot her a glare.

"What the hell, Nami?!" He growled… his fists clenched at his sides.

"How dare you make light of my partner's death!!" Johnny barked as he reached for his sword.

James tensed visibly, but Nami nonchalantly held up a hand to stop him.

"Luffy! Usopp! There are limes in the galley! Squeeze some and bring me the juice!" she ordered as the pair nodded, scampering off to the galley as they were told.

James thought about what she'd need limes for, and he smirked as he realized it.

He glanced over at her.

"It's scurvy!" he said, remembering his father telling him about it.

Nami nodded,

"That's right…" she said, watching as Luffy and Usopp returned with a barrel of lime juice and lifted the man's head, forcing the juice down his throat, "With luck he should recover in a few days."

Johnny lit up.

"Really, sister?" He asked, jumping up energetically.

James eyed him, and went to pull Nami closer to him.

"Don't call me that…" she said with a sigh, "A generation ago, scurvy was the bane of sailors… but it's simply caused by poor nutrition. Fruits and vegetables rot on long voyages…"

Luffy gawked dumbly at her.

"Wow! You're like a doctor…" he gasped.

Usopp crossed his arms smugly, and nodded.

"I always knew you were a brilliant woman." He stated, as James shot him a jealous glare.

"These are basic things you should know if you expect to survive on the sea, _morons_…!" Nami hissed angrily at them.

However, her anger switched as Yosaku jumped up, cheering and dancing with his equally joyful partner.

"You're not well enough to dance!" She barked.

James chuckled, patting her shoulder gently.

"They're just idiots… but they'll bounce back, no matter _what_ happens…. No need to get worked up over it." He said calmly… his eyes softening fondly at her.

The odd pair stopped dancing and without warning, became very serious.

"Introduction time…" Johnny said, his knuckles leaning against his chin, "I'm Johnny!!"  
"The other stood, holding a cigarette in his mouth.

"And I'm Yosaku. We're Brother Zoro's old bounty-hunting partners! Pleased to meet you!"

Keiko glanced at Zoro.

"Wait… you _know_ these weirdoes?" she asked.

Zoro didn't answer.

"I don't know how to thank all of you. I was sure I was a goner." Yosaku continued.

"I still can't believe it. Pirate Hunter Zoro… is a _pirate_…" Johnny said.

Yosaku then fell over, blood spurting from his mouth.

Johnny's eyes dilated.

"Life down and rest!" Zoro barked as Yosaku lay twitching on the deck of the Going Merry.

"You learned anything?" Nami asked.

"A long voyage on the high seas is fraught with hidden dangers…" Zoro agreed.

"These guys would be dead if we hadn't come along." Usopp said, leaning against the main mast.

"Yeah… no kidding…" James muttered, earning a slap in the arm from Keiko, "Hey, that doesn't that change the fact that we still need someone who can transform these ship's stores into something edible…"

"A ship's cook…" Usopp agreed, much to James's annoyance.

Luffy broke into a wide grin.

"Okay! We'll look for a sea cook!" he said, "What good is a ship without decent grub?"

Before anyone else had a chance to respond, Johnny raised his hand, brandishing it over his head like a prized sword.

"Brother, Brother!" he called desperately.

"Speak, Johnny…" Zoro said.

Johnny's face portrayed an expression of slight knowledgeable arrogance.

"If you need a cook, I know where to find one… But whether he'll join up with you is another matter. You'll find him on a ship that's _actually_ a restaurant!" he stated matter-of-factly.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"An ocean-going restaurant?" The entire crew chorused.

Johnny nodded and beamed.

"It's two or three days' sailing from here. But be careful. It's near the Grand Line, so some rough customers visit that place." Johnny warned.

He mumbled something to Zoro that made him smirk with a kind of unseen satisfaction.

Keiko looked at him, concerned.

"Are you all right?" she asked, holding Mocha in her arms, as Johnny rallied the others.

"Don't worry about it." He said, "No need to worry…"

Keiko nodded, though she didn't fully believe him.

AS Johnny had said, they sailed for about two days until they came upon the oddest looking boat they had ever seen… but despite the fish head and tail, it was no doubt an ocean-going restaurant.

Yosaku had made quite a recovery over the past few days since James and Nami monitored his progress.

"Here we are!! The ocean-going restaurant! Brother Zoro! Brother Luffy! Brother Usopp! Brother Nami, James, and Keiko!" Johnny and Yosaku called excitedly.

Luffy leaned over the railing, his eyes bulging with enthusiasm.

"Hey!" he called.

The others roused, joining Luffy at the railing.

James stifled his laughter at Nami's reaction when Johnny referred to her as 'Brother'.

She gave him a disapproving look, but all emotions were replaced with euphoria as they gazed upon the monstrous ship, but when a naval ship pulled along side them, worry started to set in.

"A Navy ship?!" Usopp exclaimed, their attention turning to the vessel.

"Where'd it come from?!" Luffy exclaimed, his mouth wide open in his usual, awed expression.

A loud rumbling was heard from the neighboring ship and cannons were exposed to their sight.

James and Keiko watched as Johnny and Yosaku cowered behind their railing of the ship.

They were mumbling to each other as a man caught the cat-pirate's eye.

"Who's _that_?" he asked, glancing back at the rest of his crew.

"I'm Lieutenant Iron-fist Full body, Minister of the Navy." The man shouted, displaying his metallic knuckles, "Who's the Captain? Speak your name!"

Before anyone else could stop him, Luffy stepped forward.

"Luffy, Monkey D. We just made our pirate flag yesterday!" he called seriously.

The man's attention then turned to the pair of bounty-hunters.

"You two scalawags look familiar… You visit the government agencies a lot…"

He paused to ponder their identities, but his eyes widened with a calm realization.

"You're those two-bit bounty hunters… Yosaku and Johnny. Captured by pirates, eh?"

The two had stood up and glanced at each other.

Keiko looked at James, nudging him sharply.

"I bet you that they're gonna do something stupid…" she muttered.

James chuckled, watching the pair's emotions change to one of pure irritation.

"Yosaku… this bloke may have insulted us…" Johnny grunted.

"Two-bit? He can't call us that. It's a matter of honor… Let's make Mr. Navy Fancy-pants revise his view of us." Yosaku said, nodding to his partner.

"Brace yourself, you Navy Popinjay!!!" Johnny yelled, jumping over to the naval ship, their swords drawn and ready for battle.

AS all of them watched, the battle didn't last more than a minute.

The pair of bounty hunters was dragged back onto the Going Merry, completely bruised, bloody and unable to stand.

"Are you guys weak or what?" Luffy asked, stepping over papers that had flown _everywhere_ when the bounty hunters were tossed back onto the Going Merry.

As Keiko shook her head with approval over the pair's 'massacre', James walked over to Nami who seemed to be more intrigued with the scattered papers.

"What's this, Johnny?" she questioned, as she picked one of them up.

James looked through them, finding one of his father, as Johnny explained.

"Wanted posters… pirates and bounties, Sister Nami and Brother James… An ugly business… I get a bounty for every one I kill…" he said, as James discreetly stuffed Captain Kuro's poster into his jacket pocket.

_What he doesn't have __won't__ hurt him._

James only got a glance of the figure on Nami's poster, but he didn't recognize the face… but it sent chills down his spine from even that small gaze. He even noticed Nami trembling as she held it.

He was about to ask if she was feeling all right, but Usopp's piercing voice broke their thoughts.

"This is bad!! They're aiming a cannon at us!!!"

Nami and James looked up just as a loud blast was heard from the Navy ship.

"They fired on us!!" Usopp wailed.

Everyone looked around, but Luffy leapt up onto the railing.

"I'll handle it!" He said.

"Get down from there!" Keiko barked, even though she _knew_ he wouldn't listen.

"Gum-Gum Balloon!!!" Luffy shouted as the cannon ball stretched nearly through his elastic stomach with a great force.

It launched itself back at the general direction of the Navy ship.

Johnny, Usopp, and Yosaku were all dumbfounded.

"Don't look so surprised, you guys…" Keiko muttered with a sarcastic roll of her eyes.

The entire crew watched with horrified expressions as they realized where the cannonball was _actually_ headed.

"YOU RETURNED IT TO THE WRONG PLACE, IDIOT!" Zoro ranted as the cannonball blasted its way through the roof of the Ocean-Going Restaurant, Baratie.

Luffy fell backwards as he realized what had just happened.

"Now what are we gonna do?!" Keiko growled, "I doubt they'll come with us now!!"

"Perhaps if you just went over and apologized, they'd understand…" James suggested, "It _was_ self-defense after all…"

Nami nodded uneasily in agreement… Luffy wasn't exactly one for wordy explanations.

"It's worth a shot…" she added.

"Well, let's give it that shot!" Luffy said as he headed over to the Baratie.

"I hope he doesn't screw _this_ up too…" Keiko mumbled under her breath.

~O~O~O~O~O~

They waited for several hours for _any_ sign of their Captain.

James sat next to Nami, trying feebly to keep his stomach from growling.

"I'm hungry…" Usopp whined miserably.

"Will you Shut Up!" James snapped, "We're _all_ hungry! There's no need to rub it in!"

Keiko looked over at the fish-shaped restaurant.

"Well, if Luffy _is_ over there…_and_ he hasn't returned…perhaps we should go rescue him… I mean, he _is_ our Captain after all…" she said.

Zoro looked at her chuckling.

"Perhaps this _does_ call for a rescue mission." He said smirking.

"Well then…. What are we waiting for?!" Usopp said shooting up triumphantly, "Let's go rescue our Captain!"

They stood up as James glanced over at Johnny and Yosaku who hadn't moved.

"You guys comin'?" he inquired with a tilt of his head.

The pair shook their heads.

"Nah… It's okay, Brother James… we'll watch the ship." Johnny said as Yosaku nodded in agreement.

James just shrugged nonchalantly.

"Uh…okay…suit yourselves…" he said.

"Come on, you idiot! We're hungry and Luffy might need saving!" Keiko shouted.

James nodded,

"Okay… hold on, I'm coming!" He said, catching up to them.

((A/N: Hi everyone!! If you're still reading this story, I'm very glad! I have finished writing this story, and I'll FINALLY be updating every week!! So, Please feel free to read and review... and don't worry... you won't have to wait a month for each chapter... Lol. ))


End file.
